Life of Fans Girl
by kuchiharu
Summary: Naruto, Temari dan Shiho adalah tiga gadis pirang yang sama-sama mengidolakan si rusa pemalas Nara Shikamaru. Mereka memiliki aturan dan prinsip yang tidak boleh dilanggar. Namun aturan itu mulai goyah saat Shikamaru membeberkan hubungannya dengan Kiba. !FemNaru. Sebuah fic untuk Ahn-san. Enjoyed.. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Helllllooooooo Minna...**

**Welcome to my new project fic..**

**Fic ini Naru-nya jadi cewe, ada BL Shika-Kiba, Bashing chara untuk Sakura (maybe, dikit) dan kegajean lainnya.**

**Jika ada yang gak sesuai selera reader, monggo tekan tombol back..**

**Fic lain menyusul.. ya..^^**

_**Hopefully you enjoyed..^^d**_

.

.

**Chapter 1: Our Rules is Our Life**

.

Peraturan pertama buku panduan _fansgirl_ Konoha Gakuen:  
_**Semua sah dalam cinta dan perang.**_

Itu juga yang dilakukan oleh Namikaze Naruto (ketua), Sabaku Temari (wakil) dan Yamanaka Shiho (sekretaris, merangkap bendahara, seksi konsumsi, peralatan, kebersihan, dan dokumentasi), untuk menghalangi perempuan-perempuan gatal dan berpakaian kurang bahan yang berani mengejar-ngejar idola sekolah mereka, Nara Shikamaru.

Shiho pernah mengancam Matsuri—anak kelas 1-3—akan membeberkan foto-fotonya yang sedang mencontek ulangan Matematika, agar gadis itu berhenti _flirting _pada Shika-sama.

Temari bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk melabrak Mei Terumi, guru bahasa Jepang Konoha Gakuen yang waktu tahun pertama menggoda Shika-sama secara terang-terangan.

Dan Naruto?

Oh, jangan berani-berani menanyakannya! Bukan tanpa alasan gadis pirang yang dari luar kelihatan manis ini menjadi ketua Shika-sama—_deer-ahoy-ahoy—_Fans Club.

Kabarnya dia lah yang mengguyur Yamanaka Ino—sepupunya Shiho—saat gadis itu berniat melaporkan kebiasaan Shikamaru yang suka membolos jam pelajaran untuk tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah.

Naruto pula yang dituduh telah menaruh permen karet di rambut Haruno Sakura, saat si pinky itu berceloteh tentang betapa geniusnya Uchiha Sasuke—idola lain di sekolah ini—dibandingkan si pemalas Nara Shikamaru.

Masih segar dalam ingatan para siswa saat Sakura menangis histeris dan terpaksa dipotong rambutnya oleh Hidan-sensei hingga pendek sebahu.

Tapi sebenarnya Sakura menangis histeris bukan gara-gara permen karet yang nangkring dengan manis di rambut sewarna permen karetnya, melainkan karena Hidan-sensei menggunakan tongkat yang dihiasi tiga pisau panjang melengkung bagai Shinigami hanya untuk memotong rambut.

Tak ada yang berhasil melepaskan permen karet itu dengan selamat sentosa dan mengantarkan ke depan pintu gerbang kebahagiaan. Bahkan guru kimia mereka, si banci _deng-deng_ Orochimaru-sensei menyerah tanpa perlawanan berarti.

Konon, Orochimaru-sensei mulai meneliti susunan kimia permen karet misterius itu untuk ia gunakan dalam kudeta Sandaime Hokage—gelar kepala sekolah generasi ketiga di Konoha Gakuen. Padahal kepala sekolah yang menjabat saat ini adalah Godaime Hokage. Mungkin banci _deng-deng _itu sedikit ketinggalan berita

Makanya punya akun di sosmed itu penting lho!

Selain hal-hal tadi, banyak desas-desus sepanjang berdirinya Konoha Gakuen yang selalu dihubung-hubungkan dengan Naruto. diantaranya:

(1). Naruto dianggap sebagai gadis yang telah atau akan menggantikan Sadako untuk menghantui toilet sekolah karena seringnya ia menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu.

(2). Beberapa siswa juga berfikir bahwa Naruto adalah agen rahasia yang dikirim Uchiha Madara untuk menghancurkan klan Uchiha mengingat perseteruan abadinya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

(3). Naruto bahkan pernah dianggap alien dari planet Akatsuki yang memiliki misi untuk me-reset dunia, karena seringnya ia berdiskusi dengan trio alumni Konoha Gakuen: Nagato-Konan-Yahiko tentang jembatan perdamaian.

(4). Naruto juga pernah disangka sebagai reinkarnasi siluman rubah berekor sembilan, karena tiga tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di pipinya dan kemampuannya yang luar biasa untuk membuat kaum adam bertekuk lutut.

Disadari atau tidak, gadis itu bahkan lebih banyak memiliki fans boy daripada pemuda yang ia idolakan sendiri.

Yah, memang agak aneh laki-laki semacam Nara Shikamaru bisa memiliki _fansgirl_, meskipun fansnya hanya tiga gadis yang sama-sama berambut pirang dengan tingkat degradasi ke-pirang-an yang berbeda.

Lihat saja wajah Shikamaru yang selalu tampak mengantuk, jelas tidak setampan Uchiha Sasuke ataupun Akasuna Sasori. Sifat pemalasnya juga luar biasa parah, dan selalu mengeluh 'merepotkan' tentang segala sesuatu. Belum lagi teman-teman 'unik' yang dipilihnya untuk _hang out_, Shikamaru sangat dekat dengan si tambun Akimichi Chouji dan si bocah anjing Inuzuka Kiba.

Bagi orang-orang awam, Shikamaru hanya unggul dalam hal kegeniusannya saja.

Tapi janganlah berpikiran buruk, Naruto, Temari dan Shiho memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menjadi fans sejati rusa pemalas itu. Shikamaru adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah memuji dengan tulus kemampuan Shiho dalam memecakan kode, sementara orang lain hanya mencemoohnya.

Shikamaru juga adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang melihat Temari yang tomboy sebagai seorang perempuan, dengan sengaja mengalah saat pertandingan Judo. Orang-orang menganggap Shikamaru hanya seorang pengecut, namun Temari menyadari bahwa rusa pemalas itu hanya ingin menunjukkan penghargaannya pada kodrat perempuan.

Dan Shikamaru juga lah satu-satunya orang yang paling sering mentraktir Naruto ramen dan daging sekaligus—walaupun dipaksa—mengingat nafsu makannya yang sebesar Chouji. Alasan yang aneh memang, tapi Naruto memang menganggap siapapun yang mentraktirnya ramen sebagai dewa.

Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa Shikamaru adalah pahlawan bagi trio gadis pirang itu.

Naruto, Temari dan Shiho telah memutuskan untuk mengabdi kepada Shika-sama sebagai seorang _fansgirl_ sejati, dan menjalani kehidupan yang luar biasa berat ini.

Banyak yang mengira kalau _fansgirl_ hanya lah gadis-gadis yang terobsesi berlebihan dengan laki-laki tampan. Kau tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa mereka bisa mengorbankan prinsip dan perasaannya lebih besar daripada teman atau saudaramu sendiri—

—hanya untuk idolanya seorang.

.

.

**LIFE OF FANS GIRL**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : T - M  
Genre : Romance, Drama

Pairing : Sasux(fem)Naru, ShikaxKiba

Warning : AU, BL, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, gender-bender, Lime, ga-je, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing , absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang, humor garing, Two-Shoot(?).

"..." talk  
'...' mind 

**.**

_**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat dan cerita, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang sudah STRESS dari sononya.**_

_**.**_

.

.

Peraturan kedua buku panduan _fansgirl_ Konoha Gakuen:**  
**_**Lakukan apapun untuk menarik perhatian idolamu!**_

"KYAAAAA, Sasuke-sama!"

"KYAAA, Gaara-kun!"

"KYAA, Utakata-senpai!"

"Ne-neji-nii, O-ohayou!"

"Jadilah pacarku, Sasori-sama!"

"Jadilah suamiku, Dei-chan!"

"Rape me, Sasuke!"

"Teraktir aku ramen, Shika-sama!"

_**Ctak!**_

"SANAROOO!"/"NARUUUUTOOO!"

_**PAK! BUK! DZING! NGIIIIIIIINGGGG!**_

"NARU-HIMEEE!"

Begitu lah kira-kira suasana pagi hari di Konoha Gakuen. Para siswi kurang kerjaan akan berdiri di sisi jalan sambil membawa spanduk, baliho, poster dan merchandise lain yang dijual Kakuzu-sensei, guru ekonomi mereka—dengan kredit jangka pendek dan bunga 5%.

Jangan terkejut dengan suasana ini, karena hal yang serupa sangat sering terjadi, termasuk nasib naas si gadis pirang yang warna rambutnya lebih mirip kuning cerah. Gadis itu hanya bisa merintih karena dua benjolan yang dihadiahkan wakilnya sendiri dan ketua Sasuke FC.

"Astaga, kau tega sekali, Temari!", sahut Naruto setelah dibantu berdiri oleh Shiho, beberapa fans boy-nya mengipasi kepala Naruto yang tengah benjol akut itu.

"Salahmu sendiri berbicara sembarangan!", ujar gadis pirang pucat yang diikat empat.

"Hah?! Aku hanya meminta ditraktir ramen! Ino bahkan meminta Sasu-Teme itu untuk me-rapenya!", ucap Naruto sambil mencak-mencak tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, Temari, Naru-chan. Apa kau lagi-lagi melewatkan sarapan, Naru-chan?", tanya gadis berambut pirang super pucat agak kehijauan sehingga lebih mirip—ah, entahlah sulit mendeskripsikan warna rambut Shiho. Yang jelas ia menggunakan kaca bulat dengan lensa tebal.

"Ehehehe", Naruto hanya nyengir tidak jelas. Tentu saja untuk bisa mendapatkan titik strategis ini ia harus datang subuh-subuh ke sekolah dan dengan berat hati melewatkan sarapan ramen yang dibuatkan mami Kushina dengan penuh cinta.

"Anda seharusnya tidak memukul Naru-hime terlalu keras, Temari-san. Bagaimana jika ia tambah bodoh?", tanya salah salah satu Naru-hime FC dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

_**Ctak! Ctak!**_

Dua perempatan besar langsung mucul di dahi Naruto. Mereka ini niat tidak sih jadi fans boy-nya?

"Pergi kalian sana, jangan mengikutiku terus! Gara-gara kalian aku bahkan tidak sempat menyapa Shika-sama!", omel Naruto seraya berkacak pinggang pada siswa-siswa itu.

"T-tapi Naru-hime!"

"P.E.R.G.I !", bisik Naruto berbahaya. Petir imajiner bersahutan di belakang Naruto.

Para siswa itu langsung menciut nyalinya begitu Naru-hime mereka berada dalam mode iblis seribu tahun.

"Errr.. sebaiknya kita ke kelas saja sekarang, lalu pergi ke gedung olah raga untuk pelajaran Guy-sensei. Kita masih bisa menyapa Shika-sama di tempat itu 'kan?", tanya Shiho mengusulkan.

Sepertinya memang Shiho yang hanya bisa berpikir lurus di kelompok trio pirang itu.

Menyerah dengan keadaannya kali ini Naruto mengangguk lalu mengikuti kedua teman pirangnya ke kelas 3-1.

Konoha Gakuen memisahkan siswanya berdasarkan prestasi akademis, hingga bisa dikatakan bahwa kelas 3-1 berisi murid-murid yang dianggap genius, termasuk Nara Shikamaru dan Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan kelas yang paling akhir, kelas 3-6 dihuni oleh murid-murid dengan nilai-nilai jeblok, dan hampir gagal dalam setiap mata pelajaran.

Selama dua tahun berturut-turut, Naruto menduduki kelas 1-6 dan 2-6. Namun berkat bantuan Temari dan Shiho yang selalu membantunya belajar, akhirnya ia berhasil menduduki peringkat ke-32 dari seluruh anak kelas tiga. Sehigga ia mejadi sisiwi paling bodoh di kelas yang dipenuhi siswa-siswi genius itu.

Ah, masa bodoh dengan _image_-nya yang bodoh! Yang terpenting dia bisa men-_charge_ semangatnya setiap hari saat melihat rusa kesayangannya itu tertidur pulas.

Saking sibuknya dengan lamunan bagaimana menyapa Shika-sama secara anggun dan elegan, Naruto tidak memperhatikan punggung lebar si-peringkat-dua-Sasu-Teme-Pantat-ayam yang dengan mulus mencium dahinya.

"Aduh!", ujar Naruto lalu memegangi keningnya yang kali ini terbentur.

"Hn, Dobe!", sahut suara datar di depanya.

_**Ctak!**_

Berapa kali hari ini perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto? Sepertinya Kami-sama sedang menguji kesabaran makhluk kuning yang satu ini.

"Ooooh, Sasu-Teme-tuan-peringkat-dua, rupanya!", ujar Naruto dengan nada sinis setelah tahu makhluk hina mana yang berani-berani memanggilnya Dobe.

Si Sasu-Teme itu berbalik lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada tepat di depan hidung Naruto.

Dua muda-mudi saling beradu _death-glare _tanpa peduli atmosfer gelap yang sudah mereka ciptakan.

"Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung bisa menyapaku, nona-peringkat-tiga-puluh-dua!", ujar Sasuke lalu tersenyum miring.

Beberapa siswi yang berada di sekeliling koridor langsung mimisan hebat saat melihat senyuman yang jarang mampir di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Naruto menyipitkan mata sesipit-sipitnya, meski ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah, si Sasu-Teme ini selalu membuatnya naik darah bahkan ketika masih di taman kanak-kanak.

"Semua orang tahu aku memang peringkat ke tiga-puluh-dua, tapi kau—tuan Uchiha yang selalu sempurna bahkan tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Nara Shikamaru selama dua tahun berturut-turut!", balas Naruto tajam sambil menunjuk nyalang Sasuke dengan telunjuk jarinya.

Beberapa siswa yang menonton mulai terkesiap kaget, kagum pada gadis Namikaze ini yang berani menghina sang bungsu Uchiha.

Namun si pemuda raven tampak sama sekali tidak terusik, ia justru semakin menyeringai lebar melihat manik sapphire si pirang yang menyala-nyala menantangnya.

Temari dan Shiho bahkan sudah kembali lagi karena mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Dua gadis itu menautkan jarinya cemas, karena lagi-lagi teman pirang-kuning mereka terlibat masalah.

"Hn, Nara hanya beruntung karena aku sakit saat ujian olah raga. Jika aku bersungguh-sungguh maka rusa itu tidak ada-apanya", ujar laki-laki bersurai raven itu tanpa meninggalkan seringainya.

"Oh yeah?! Kau sakit setiap ujian olah raga selama dua tahun? Atau memang kau tidak becus mengolah ragamu, Teme!", balas Naruto.

Siswa-siswi yang menonton mengeluarkan suara "Oohhh" panjang. Tampaknya pertarungan ini akan semakin menjadi seru.

Sasuke menyeringai iblis, ia melangkah mendekati Naruto yang juga menyeringai menantangnya. Laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu beradu kening dengan Naruto.

Sekilas mereka tampak seperti sedang saling berciuman, namun jika dari dekat kau akan melihat keduanya tengah tersenyum saling mengejek.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Jika aku menang kau harus membersihkan mobilku dengan sebatang sikat gigi, jika Nara yang menang, maka terserah apa maumu!".

Trio pirang Shikamaru FC menatap sebal laki-laki sok keren itu, sedangkan Sasuke FC sudah berteriak-teriak girang karena mendapat sinyal akan adanya dua cowok keren yang

saling bersaing.

"Baik, tapi jangan menyesal jika kau kalah!", kata Naruto lalu membenturkan keningnya dengan keras ke pemuda itu.

_**JDUKK!**_

Tubuh si pemuda raven sedikit terhuyung dengan kening memerah namun sedetik kemudian ia sudah berdiri tegap lagi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya membuang muka dan berjalan dengan kesal menuju kedua temannya.

'Kau yang akan menyesal, Dobe-koi!'

.

_**====kuchiharu====**_

.

Peraturan ketiga buku panduan _fansgirl_ Konoha Gakuen:**  
**_**Jangan menantang lawanmu jika kau tidak yakin bisa menang!**_

—atau kau kau berakhir dengan sebatang sikat gigi di tangan kananmu dan mobil _sport_ biru gelap yang sengaja dikotori untuk menambah penderitaanmu.

Uchiha Sasuke sengaja menyuruh semua _fansgirl-_nya untuk melempar telur, tepung, gula, susu dan semua bahan-bahan pembuat kue lainnya ke mobil sportnya sendiri.

Naruto hanya bisa mendelik ke arah gadis-gadis berisik itu yang membalasnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Hei, bukan salah Shikamaru 'kan jika ia ingin mengantarkan Kiba yang terpincang-pincang untuk pergi ke UKS? Sebagai sahabat yang baik, wajar jika ia berbuat seperti itu.

Awalnya tim Shikamaru unggul lima poin dalam pertandingan itu, namun tiba-tiba kaki Kiba terkilir dan pertandingan terpaksa dihentikan. Shikamaru yang tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Kiba langsung menggiringnya ke UKS bahkan tanpa izin Guy-sensei.

Sayangnya lima menit kemudian, tim Sasuke membalik kedudukan dan menang dengan skor telak.

Dan tentu saja _the_ _All Mighty_ Uchiha Sasuke menganggap kalah tanpa bertanding—tetap saja kalah.

Alhasil Naruto harus mempertanggung jawabkan mulutnya yang ember karena menyetujui begitu saja taruhan itu. Sedangkan si pantat ayam sok keren itu, hanya berdiri menyandar di pagar sekolah sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, nona peringkat tiga-puluh-dua? Cepat, selesaikan tugasmu!", ujar Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

Naruto mendengus sebal ke arah si pemuda raven yang luar biasa brengseknya, berharap ia menguasi bijuu mode lalu menghantam wajah angkuh itu dengan bijuu dama super.

Tapi karena fanfic ini ada di semesta lain, bukan di semestanya Masashi Kishimoto, maka ia hanya membanjur mobil itu dengan air dan mencoba menggosok-gosok _body_ mobil yang sudah seperti kue setengah jadi itu.

Cih, Naruto tahu Sasuke hanya ingin mengerjainya. Si brengsek itu punya puluhan mobil di garasi besarnya, dan bisa membeli yang baru hanya dengan satu jentikan tangan.

Melalui ekor matanya, Naruto bisa melihat Temari dan Shiho menyerukan kata '_fighting_', sedangkan Sakura, Ino dan Karin sudah mulai memotretnya dari berbagai sudut untuk di-_upload _ke jejaring sosial.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk kabur begitu saja.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia menyingkirkan bahan kue yang begitu sangat mengenaskan. Kenapa mereka mau saja membuang susu dan telur sembarangan? Apa mereka tidak tahu betapa mahalnya dua bahan pokok itu akhir-akhir ini?

.

.

"Haahhh, akhirnya...", ujar Naruto kelelahan seraya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sendiri yang pegal bukan main.

Hari sudah mulai senja, warna jingga mendominasi kaki langit yang akan berganti malam. Anak-anak yang menonton Naruto juga telah lama pergi ke rumahnya masing-masing, hanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih asyik menontonnya.

Setelah lebih dari tiga jam, mobil _sport_ itu sudah kembali ke warna aslinya. Hanya saja bau anyir yang menusuk hidung itu masih bisa menyentuh indera penciuman Naruto.

Yah, Sasuke hanya menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan mobil miliknya, 'kan? Untuk apa ia repot-repot mengkhawatirkan bau anyir itu?

Lebih baik Naruto mengkhawatirkan pakaianya yang telah basah oleh keringat dan terkena kotoran. Ia benar-benar ingin membersihkan diri sekarang. Mudah-mudahan mami Kushina tidak melakukan sekuhara begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah.

Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya kesal ke arah Sasuke.

Jangankan memberinya waktu untuk istirahat atau membelikanya minuman, pemuda itu hanya menontonnya sambil menyeringai puas. Apa ia tidak tahu mencuci mobil dengan sebatang sikat gigi itu sangat melelahkan?!

Dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya, Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mau kemana kau, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Kamar mandi, kenapa kau mau ikut?", jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Tch, aku tunggu kau di sini! Jangan sampai kau terlalu betah di kamar mandi! Atau jangan-jangan kau memang benar ingin menggantikan Sadako?", ujar Sasuke kembali tersenyum mengejek.

Naruto berbalik dan mendelik kesal pada pemuda raven itu.

Memangnya gara-gara siapa dia harus menghabiskan waktu lama di kamar mandi?

Kembali dengan langkah kakinya yang menghentak-hentak penuh amarah, Naruto menjauhi sosok si pemuda raven yang kini tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

_**====kuchiharu====**_

.

_**MAAF TOILET INI RUSAK**_

_**Jreng-jreng!**_

Naruto melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca. Mengapa toilet perempuan justru rusak di saat ia sangat membutuhkannya?

Gah, Kami-sama benar-benar menguji kesabaranya hari ini!

Manik saphir si pirang melirik papan biru toilet laki-laki yang hanya terletak tepat di sebelah toilet perempuan.

Sekolah sudah sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarnya, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak berani untuk pergi ke kamar mandi di tempat lain.

Terlalu menyeramkan!

Ini benar-benar terpaksa! Sungguh sangat terpaksa!

Naruto hanya ingin sedikit membasuh wajahnya dan membersihkan seragamnya yang ikut terkena kotoran.

Tidak apa-apa 'kan jika ia harus menggunakan toilet laki-laki karena toilet perempuan sedang rusak?

Setelah menjulurkan lehernya dari ujung ke ujung—untuk memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa di koridor itu, dengan gugup dan pelan ia langkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki area terlarang bagi kaumnya itu.

Naruto bergidik ngeri saat melihat pispot yang berjajar rapi dengan bekas air seni yang tidak disiram bersih.

Ewww, anak laki-laki itu memang jorok!

Sengaja ia berjalan menuju wastafel yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu masuk, agar ia bisa segera kabur dengan leluasa jika ada yang datang.

Akan sangat memalukan jika Namaikaze Naruto kepergok memasuki toilet laki-laki, sementara gossip aneh tentangnya masih terus berseliweran. Ia juga tidak mau membasuh wajahnya di dalam bilik toilet, takut akan benda jorok lain yang akan ditemuinya.

Namun samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh yang mirip pekikan dan desahan, dan suara-suara itu menghilang begitu ia mulai membuka keran air.

'Apa Sadako juga menghantui toilet laki-laki?', batin Naruto mulai parno.

Sebelum Naruto dapat berpikir lebih jauh, tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan mendorong tubuh Naruto ke samping hingga membentur tembok di samping wastafel.

"Argh!", pekik Naruto saat tubuhya membentur tembok dengan keras.

Orang asing itu meremas bokongnya lalu mulai menyerang leher Naruto dengan kecupan-kecupan panas.

"Hentikan, Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan!", teriak Naruto sambil memberontak.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya tidak sabaran lalu menatap manik sapphire gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Memangnya salah jika pacarmu ingin menyentuh tubuhmu, Naruto? Sudah dua minggu ini kau tidak memeberiku jatah!", sahut Sasuke lalu kembali menyerang leher Naruto lagi.

"A-pa?! Kita sudah putus dua minggu lalu 'kan?", tanya Naruto yang mulai megap-megap di sela-sela jilatan daging tak bertulang itu.

Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan maupun penolakan Naruto.

Laki-laki itu malah membuka paksa seragam Naruto hingga kancingnya terburai, lalu mengeluarkan bukit kembar si pirang dari balik bra putihnya. Mulutnya dengan ganas dan tanpa aba-aba menghisap keras dada Naruto yang sudah sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Akh!", Naruto terpekik lagi saat pemuda itu kembali menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Tangan Sasuke bermain nakal di daerah kemaluannya, lalu dengan sengaja menggesek kejantanannya yang sudah _semi-hard_.

Sementara itu tangannya yang lain terus bergerilya memanja bukit kembar Naruto hingga Ia bisa merasakan kalau bagian itu juga semakin mengeras.

Lidahnya yang basah menjelajahi tulang belikat Naruto dan memberinya beberapa gigitan yang bisa meninggalkan bekas hingga berhari-hari.

Sasuke sudah cukup bersabar saat Naruto memintanya untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka empat tahun lalu, namun pemutusan hubungan asmara secara sepihak ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya mendidih.

"Akh—Teme—Hentikan! Bagaimana kalau ada yang datang?!", ujar Naruto panik.

Apa Sasuke tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya _fansgirl_-nya sendiri?

Jika hubungan _backstreet_-nya dulu dengan Sasuke sampai ketahuan, bisa-bisa Sakura, Ino dan bahkan sepupunya sendiri Karin tidak segan untuk membakarnya hidup-hidup!

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bercinta di toilet, Dobe. Kita bahkan sudah melakukannya sejak kelas tiga SMP!"

"Tetap saja! Ini salah! Kita sudah putus, Teme!", desak Naruto.

Naruto kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu seenak pantat ayamnya. Pemuda itu pernah menyerang Naruto saat berada dalam bus untuk studi wisata ke museum Suna. Naruto harus membekap mulutnya erat-erat agar tidak mengeluarkan suara, sementara teman-temannya yang lain tertidur pulas.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke menyuap sopir bis itu dengan jumlah uang yang cukup untuk digunakan berlibur sekeluarga ke Hokkaido. Maka rahasia itu tetap menjadi rahasia hingga saat ini.

"Ck, baiklah!", kata Sasuke akhirnya. Ia sedikit menjauh dari Naruto lalu mulai membetulkan pakaian gadisnya itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau menarik lagi keputusanmu, Dobe-koi? Aku akan berubah, aku janji! Lagi pula siapa yang mau menikahi gadis tidak perawan sepertimu selain aku?", ujar Sasuke enteng.

"Hei, memangnya siapa yang menyerangku saat usiaku masih empat-belas-tahun?!"

"Salahmu sendiri selalu mengoceh tentang rusa pemalas itu dan selalu mengabaikanku!"

"Akh, Shikaaaaaa!"

Dua sejoli itu langsung membeku di tempat. Tampaknya ada pasangan lain di toilet itu.

"Tch, Kiba. Lubangmu sempit sekali—okh—nikmat!"

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi dengan mata terbelalak horror, dia tahu betul suara ini milik siapa. Kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto memang tidak melihat mereka semenjak pelajaran olah raga tadi.

Dua suara laki-laki itu sepertinya berasal dari bilik toilet tepat di ujung sana. Suara-suara itu semakin keras bersahutan hingga memenuhi ruangan. Apa mereka sengaja mengumbar adegan mesum karena ada orang lain di ruangan itu?

Naruto sangat yakin, dia dan Sasuke bertengkar dengan keras tadi! Mana mungkin mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya dan Sasuke?

Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir!

Tidak—ini tidak mungkin!

Tidak mungkin jika Nara Shikamaru-sama idolanya adalah seorang maho! Shikamaru memang tidak pernah mendekati wanita, tapi Naruto pikir ia hanya terlalu malas saja.

Apalagi jika pasangannya itu Kiba! Pemuda yang hampir sama berisiknya dengan Naruto!

Naruto adalah teman baik Kiba semenjak SD, namun persahabatan mereka mulai renggang saat Naruto mulai menjadi ketua Shikamaru-FC dan Kiba sibuk dengan kegiatan klub basketnya.

Mengapa Kiba bahkan tidak pernah memberitahukan ini? Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit dikhianati.

Naruto adalah ketua Shikamaru-FC! Tentu saja ia berhak tahu di tempat pertama!

Manik sapphire Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapa panik, ia tahu pemuda segenius Sasuke juga menyadari siapa pemilik suara-suara itu.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Hihi.. Gaje yah? Lanjut or delet?**

**So, mind to review?**

**kuchiharu out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olllla... signora and senorita!**

**Ketemu lagi dengan kuchi-kuchi hota hai yang paling imut sejagat.. #karunged-rame2**

**Yah, dari pada mendengar ocehan narsisme kuchi yang kelewat akut, ini dia balesan review para reader tercinta di chapter 1:**

**Nona Shion dari Negri Iblis: **Shiho itu bukan OC kok Shion-san, debutnya ada di chapter 406, kalo di anime ada di episode 153. Masih ingat saat sebelum Jiraiaya meninggal karena dibunuh Pain? Sennin mesum itu pernah mengukir pesan berupa angka-angka dan huruf katakana 'Ta' di punggung katak tua Fukasaku. Nah, Shiho adalah anggota tim Konoha Cryptoanalisis (=analis kode gitu lha.. -,-) yang membantu Shikamaru buat mecahin kode-kode itu. Pas Shikamaru muji kemampuan Shiho, dia sempat blushing berat hahaha.. Tadinya buat fans Shika-deer-ahoy-ahoy-FC kuchi mau bikin trio Naru-Tema-Ino. Tapi mengingat Ino ngefans sama Sasu kalo di Canon, jadi kuchi ganti aja sama Shiho.. gituuuu..^^ #gadayangnanya #pundungdipojokan #maenlayanganahhh..

Eh iya, soal marga Shiho, ane murni ngarang #pisss

**fatayahn**: hihi... sama-sama Ahn-san..^^ Maaf juga ff-nya gaje gini... Ada lemon gaje juga di chapi ini.. #AMPUNNNN! Hiks, kuchi gak bisa nahan kinerja otak mesum kuchi.. #ditendang-Ahn-san.

**xxxSN**: huo.. maaf ya updatenya pake mode jalan siput..u.u

**lukenziadaze**: Ok, I give you more.. #smirk

**Namikaze Sholkhan**: yuhu.. ini di lanjut.

**Yuuki Igarashi**: haha.. Yuuki-san tiap kali baca review-mu kuchi ngakak terus.. Makasih udah suka, semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan.

**love kyuuuu**: Hoh, yakin gak mau lemon? Kan enak, seger lagi #super-geplakked

**guest1**: occcccccceeeeeeeee!

**yuichi**: Gimana Naruto tahu orang asing itu Sasuke? Ya... Naru tahu aja, masa mantan pacar sendiri gak kenal? Author-nya aja yang sok-sok an pake kata 'orang asing' supaya kesannya maen serang aja.. qiqiqiqiqi..

**yassir2374**: #blush Ah.. yassir-san .. jangan muji kuchi terus nanti penyakit narsis kuchi kambuh lagi! #padahalaslinyaseneng #tendanged-rame2. Hehe, wajar kok kalo ada author yang ngasih apresiasi sama reader-nya..^^ review yassir-san di ff sebelumnya bener-bener ngena.. kuchi terharu banget ada yang ngerti ff kuchi sampe segitunya (T.T). Yosh.. semoga chapi terakhir ini bisa memuaskan para reader..^^

**Kuas tak bertinta**: hehe.. balesan-nya udah dibahas panjang lebar di PM ya..

**Aisanoyuri, kaname, nayLee, astia aoi**: hihi.. Teme-Dobe ngapain lagi eaaa? Makasih udah suka.. Teme-Dobe putus ya... gara-gara author.. #superkarunged

**PurieClouds**: yup, ini SasuNaru.. kuchi gak setega itu kok.. haha..

**shanzec**: Oke.. ayo kita bantai saja! #dirasengan

**afi**: wah.. senangnya ff bisa ditemukan afi-san. Ff ini cuma three-shoot, kalo dipanjangin kuchi takut jiwa angst. kuchi tiba-tiba kumat lagi hehe.. Jadi gak akan ada flashback2 gitu..

**Moku-chan, darkshadow, Neko Twins Kagamine, Guest2, Zen Ikkika, trisna, minyak tanah Vianycka Hime, hanazawa kay, guest3, haruna aoi, wildapolaris, LNaruSasu, uchiha leo, A.S, Abel, Atarashi ryuuna, etinprawati, rini melyanti, Axa Ganger, kyu-ru.25, .777, (?), Hyull **: Hihi.. makasih udah suka. Wisshh.. ini dilanjutin kok.. terserah reader deh mau ngebayanging Naru jadi cewek ato cowok.. yang penting SASUNARU! ALL HEIL SASUNARU!

Salam kenal buat para reader2 baru..^^

**Yosh, itu dia balasan rivew-nya. Kuchi ingetin lagi chapi ini ada lemon dan hihihiihi.. FF ini juga jadinya jadi three-shoot aja. Gomenne kuchi plin-plan T.T**

**Humor cerita ini juga akan berkurang drastic, karena konflik akan kuchi munculin.**

**Jadi bagi reader yang tidak berkenan, mangga tekan tombol back aja ya.. Jangan ngajak kuchi ribut.. seriusan.. (-,-)**

* * *

**LIFE OF FANS GIRL**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : M  
Genre : Romance, Drama

Pairing : Sasux(fem)Naru, ShikaxKiba

Warning : AU, BL, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, gender-bender, foursome boong-boongan, ga-je, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing , absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang, humor berkurang, three-Shoot.

"..." talk  
'...' mind

**LET ME WARN YOU, ANY CHARACTER BASHING IS THERE FOR A REASON. AND FOR THE PLOTLINE, DON'T JUDGE UNTIL YOU READ IT ALL!**

**.**

_**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat dan cerita, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang sudah STRESS dari sononya.**_

_**Happy reading and Enjoyed..^^**_

* * *

.

**Chapter 2: Hit It!**

.

_Manik sapphire Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapa panik, ia tahu pemuda segenius Sasuke juga menyadari siapa pemilik suara-suara itu._

_Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?_

Apa ia harus panik lalu menjerit-jerit histeris?

Apa ia harus menjambak rambut pirang-kuning kebanggaannya ini untuk memastikan kejadian ini hanya lah mimpi?

Atau apa ia harus menangis sambil guling-guling tak jelas karena ternyata idolanya adalah MAHO?

_For Gamakichi's tail sake_! HELL NO!

Dia bukan remaja ababil kuadrat, rambut pirang panjangnya juga baru di_cream bath_ dua hari yang lalu dan Naruto juga masih cukup waras untuk tidak berguling-guling ria mengingat lantai yang ia pijak belum terjamin kebersihannya.

_**BRUK! BRUK!**_

_**.  
Warning Lemon  
.**_

"SHIKAA! HENTIKANN!", teriak suara seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai Kiba.

Dahi gadis pirang itu mengernyit ngeri, Apa mereka bisa tidak bisa lebih tenang sedikit? Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan betapa tersiksanya Kiba hingga bilik toilet itu sedikit bergoyang-goyang.

Perasaan si gadis pirang campur aduk, ia memang sangat terkejut dan kecewa karena Kiba merahasiakan hal ini darinya, namun ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri terbersit rasa kasihan pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Naruto tahu betul bagaimana rasanya sebuah benda besar, panjang dan berurat meyeruak keluar-masuk dengan brutal.

"Oh—Kiba—kau lihat? Lubangmu menelan habis milikku! Oh ini hebat!", desah suara pemuda yang Naruto yakini adalah suara rusa pemalas yang ternyata seorang seme agresif.

"Brengsek kau, Shikamaru!—Na-naruto—"

'Hah? Kenapa Kiba malah menyebut-nyebut namaku?', batin Naruto penuh tanya.

"Akh—Naruto! Tu-tutup telingamu! Aku tidak mau kau mendengar ini!", raung suara Kiba di balik pintu itu.

"Ck, kau seharusnya hanya menyebut namaku, Kiba!", bisik suara Shikamaru namun masih cukup jelas di telinga Naruto.

_**THRUST!**_

"ARGGGHH!".

Kiba semakin menjerit-jerit keras.

"Dasar gila!", teriak Naruto frustasi.

Naruto bisa mendengar tawa renyah pemuda bermarga Nara itu.

"Aishh, sepertinya Kiba terlalu malu, Naruto. Maaf ya!", ucap Shikamaru di balik pintu.

Dan suara berisik itu kembali mengalun dengan intensitas yang lebih cepat.

Oh,astaga! Astaga!

Tubuh Naruto langsung merinding disko, Apa ia bisa lebih terkejut daripada ini? Mukanya sudah pucat sedari tadi, belum lagi kedua tangannya yang sudah melebihi dinginnya es kutub utara.

Si bocah anjing itu mungkin sedang menungging nyaris telanjang dengan Shikamaru yang menghentakan pinggulnya tepat ke arah _single hole_ milik Kiba.

Shikamaru bukan hanya maho, tapi juga seme masochis. Rahasia apalagi yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto tentang idolanya itu. Dan dari ucapan mereka barusan, tampaknya mereka sengaja melakukan kau-tahu-apa, meskipun jelas-jelas di ruangan itu ada Sasuke dan dirinya.

Sasuke?!

Bagaimana ia lupa bisa dengan keberadaan si pantat ayam ini?! Segera Naruto membalik tubuhnya, namun sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengerikan menanti di belakangnya.

Dada bidang kokoh dengan otot-otot perut yang sangat terlatih menghalangi pandangan Naruto. Selain itu sesuatu yang keras tampak menyembul di antara kedua kaki seorang pemuda yang benar-benar tidak ia harapkan keberadaannya saat ini.

Gah, mengapa ia tidak langsung kabur saja tadi?

"Na-naruto..", ucap suara baritone itu sedikit parau.

Gadis pirang itu langsung tersentak kaget hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Sepasang manik saphir miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang iris onyx sekelam malam, yang sudah dipenuhi kabut nafsu dan gairah untuk mendominasi.

"A-aku mau kau, Naruto—saat ini juga!", lanjut Sasuke.

Gawat, ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk!

Apa yang harus seorang fansgirl lakukan saat tahu ternyata idolanya sedang bermesraan dengan uke-nya sedangkan mantan pacar si fansgirl tiba-tiba _horny_? Rasanya situasi ini tidak pernah dijelaskan dalam buku panduan fansgirl manapun.

Argghhh, ini gila! Dia tidak mau dimasuki lagi oleh benda besar dan panjang milik Sasuke!

'Mengapa Sasuke mudah sekali terangsang sih!', batin Naruto benar-bear frustasi sambil merutuki nasibnya sendiri.

Naruto bersumpah akan mogok kerja di ff author ini dan di mengambil peran seme di ff author lain!

Tapi sebelum Naruto bisa menyumpah-nyumpah lebih jauh kepada author yang kece badai ini #huekk!, Sasuke sudah mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan menarik pinggang Naruto mendekat hingga dada mereka bersentuhan.

Spontan tangan Naruto mendorong-dorong dada bidang kokoh itu, namun Sasuke tampaknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

Naruto juga baru menyadari bahwa tinggi badan Sasuke juga sedikit bertambah. Selain itu seluruh otot-otot bisep dan badannya juga semakin terbentuk.

Sejak kapan Sasuke tumbuh sebesar ini? Bukankah Naruto hanya tidak melihat tubuh 'mantan' pacarnya selama dua minggu?

Melihat manik saphire kekasihnya yang membulat sempurna, Sasuke hanya menyeringai senang.

"Kau suka tubuhku yang sekarang, Naruto? Kau bisa menjamahnya kalau kau mau?", tawar Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Pemuda itu menarik tangan kanan Naruto ke arah dada bidangnya.

_**Blushh!**_

'Dasar Sasu, Teme!', maki Naruto dalam hati, kembali pada mode tsunderenya.

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!", tolak Naruto kembali meronta-ronta namun dengan wajah memerah.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan! Kau mau membiarkan milikku tegang sampai kapan?"

"Apa?! Kau pikir aku kantung donor spermamu! Lepaskan aku, atau aku akan teriak sekarang!"

Namun sekali lagi, suara-suara lain mengintrupsi pertengkaran mereka.

"Arghhh, Shika! Ini menyakitkan! Aku mohon!",

Suara kekehan yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding menyusul sedetik kemudian.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kasihan sekali kau! Jangan-jangan selama ini kau tidak bisa memuaskan pacarmu?", ujar Shikamaru.

Dua muda-mudi itu membeku sesaat, namun jelas memikirkan dua hal yang berbeda. Naruto memutar otaknya yang pas-pasan mencari cara agar bisa kabur dengan selamat, sedangkan Sasuke memikirkan seperti apa gaya bercinta Shikamaru hingga membuat Kiba berteriak seperti itu.

Cih, Sasuke tidak sudi dicap sebagai pria yang tidak jantan!

Uchiha selalu bisa memuaskan gadisnya, bukan sekali dua kali gadis pirang manisnya itu pingsan karena kelelahan di tengah-tengah aktivitas mereka.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, rusa pemalas!"

"Dengar baik-baik, Naruto akan mendesah dan menjerit lebih keras daripada uke-mu!", ujar Sasuke lalu merobek kedua lengan baju kemeja putih Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bertanding!", sahut Shikamaru.

_**Ctak! **_

Perempatan muncul dengan mulus di dahi gadis pirang itu.

Jangan bilang kali ini Naruto hanya akan menjadi korban jiwa rivalitas Sasuke?

"Shika-sama—Mmmpphh".

Bibir dengin si pemuda raven membungkam bibir ranum Naruto. Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Sasuke malah semakin memeluknya erat dan menarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit lalu meraup ganas bibir plum yang membuatnya gila itu. Lidahnya yang kasar menjilat ujung bibir dan bagian bawah bibir Naruto meminta izin untuk mengeksplor lebih jauh.

Namun Naruto tetap mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Ah, dasar gadis keras kepala! Tapi memang itu yang Sasuke suka dari Naruto.

Dengan kasar tangannya yang lain mengeluarkan salah satu bukit kembar favoritnya, lalu meremasnya gemas. Tak berapa lama kemudian, puting merah muda pacarnya itu ia pelintir dan ia pilin berulang-ulang.

"Akhhh!"

Naruto terpekik kaget dengan mata terbelalak, mulutnya yang sedikit membuka langsung dimanfaatkan Sasuke sebagai jalan masuk.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, lidah kasar 'mantan' kekasihnya itu menggelitik dan menggoda setiap inchi rongga mulutnya. Sasuke menyapukan lidahnya di sepanjang deretan gigi putih dan rapi kekasihnya, lalu menghisap lidah kekasihnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Tak berhenti di situ, lidahnya kembali menginvasi gua hangat kekasihya itu, melilitkan lidahnya yang enggan disambut sang kekasih.

Naruto mulai megap-megam kehabisan nafas, lelehan saliva mengalir sedikit demi sedikit dari sudut bibirnya. Dan Sasuke dengan senang hati menjilati saliva gadisnya itu lalu menelannya sendiri bagai madu yang sudah ia nanti-nantikan.

Sasuke menghimpit Naruto ke tembok, lalu menahan kedua tangan gadis itu di atas kepala pirangnya dengan satu tangannya.

Gadis itu kembali memberontak dan mengigit bibir bawah Sasuke keras-keras, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyerah. Begitu lutut kirinya menggesek area sensitive si pirang di antara kedua kakinya, Naruto langsung menggelinjang hebat.

"Emmhhmpp—Mphhhh".

"Aku tahu tubuhmu menyukainya. Menyerah saja, sayang..", bisik Sasuke seduktif di telinga Naruto, lalu mengulumnya dan memainkan lidahnya di celah pendengaran itu.

"Akhh—uggh—kau—yang terburuk!".

Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar umpatan Naruto.

"Itu baru gadisku!", ujarnya sinting.

Setiap kali Naruto memberontak, Sasuke malah semakin ingin menyetubuhinya. Naruto tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke kembali menyerang bukit kembar kekasihnya. Ia menghisap kuat-kuat benda kenyal itu lalu memberikan beberapa _kiss mark_. Lidahnya yang kasar menjelajahi area itu, meninggalkan jejak saliva yang kentara, lalu menggelitik tiap inchi kulit mulus yang sudah dua minggu tidak ia tandai.

Sasuke mengecup, menghisap dan mengigit kulit caramel kekasihnya seolah tubuh Naruto adalah kanvas polos yang hanya dia sendiri yang diizinkan untuk menorehkan noda.

Yah, Namikaze Naruto hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke!

Miliknya seorang!

Sasuke akan terus mengejar Naruto meskipun gadis itu berlari ke arah jurang terdalam.

"Akhh—Sasuke—Hentikan—Aku mohon!", ucap Naruto di sela-sela desahannya.

Tangan Sasuke yang menganggur menyisip nakal ke balik rok kekasihnya lalu menurunkan celana dalam gadis pirang itu hingga sebatas lutut.

"Wah, belum apa-apa kau sudah basah, Dobe-koi", ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum miring, lalu menjilati cairan Naruto yang menempel di jari-jarinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, jemarinya kembali menjelajah area paling senstif kekasihnya hingga membuat Naruto gemetar hebat. Jari tengah Sasuke dengan perlahan dan tanpa terburu-buru memasuki lubang syurgawi yang sudah lama ia renggut kesuciannya.

Benar juga, bukankah pengalaman pertama mereka juga terjadi di toilet sekolah?

"Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bercinta, Naru-chan, eh?"

"Mana mau aku mengingatnya!", timpal Naruto keras kepala meskipun ia tahu dia tidak mungkin melupakan hal itu.

Sasuke memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya, lalu mengobok-ngobok daerah sensitive itu.

"AKH!", pekik Naruto antara rasa sakit dan rasa nikmat.

"_See_? Sepertinya bagian bawah sini benar-benar masih ingat. Lubangmu melahap ketiga jariku dengan senang hati, Dobe. Tapi sepertinya dia masih kelaparan", ucap Sasuke lalu semakin dalam memasukkan ketiga jarinya.

"Hentikan! AKGHH—Sukeee!", jerit Naruto.

Tidak sampai disitu, lidah Sasuke beralih untuk memberi kenikmatan pada tonjolan tak bertulang yang dipenuhi serabut saraf sensitive milik Naruto. Lidahnya menari-nari di area itu, menggodanya agar mau menerima sesuatu yang lebih besar. Sesuatu yang sudah membuat celananya sempit sedari tadi.

Naruto merasakan gelombang dahsyat dari dalam tubuhnya setiap kali area sensitive itu disentuh, tangannya yang sudah bebas menjambaki rambut raven mantan kekasihnya itu. Hampir empat tahun pacaran, Sasuke sudah hafal betul bagian mana yang akan membuat Naruto menggila jika disentuh.

"Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya suara seorang pemuda dari balik bilik toilet.

"Ki-Kiba? Tolong aku~", rengek Naruto. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa bertahan jika Sasuke terus menggaulinya seperti ini.

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke telah menurunkan celananya sendiri dan menyiapkan kejantanan kebanggannya untuk menggagahi Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat pemuda raven itu mengangkat pinggul gadis pirang kesayangannya lalu mengalungkan kedua kaki gadisnya itu ke pinggangnya.

_**THRUST!**_

"KIBAAAA!", jerit Naruto keras saat benda yang sangat familiar menerobos masuk dalam satu hentakan keras.

"Kenapa kau malah menyebut nama Kiba, Dobe!/Naruto!", ujar Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Kau hanya boleh menyebut namaku!", lanjut Sasuke dengan nada mutlak dengan tatapan mata tajam.

Kesal karena Naruto malah menyebut nama laki-laki lain saat tubuh mereka tengah menyatu, Sasuke semakin menghentakan pinggulnya keras dan cepat hingga tubuh Naruto terbanting-banting ke atas.

_**THRUST! THRUST! THRUST!**_

"Akh—Sasuke—Aku mohon! Ini terlalu dalam!", ujar Naruto sambil mengalungkan tangannya sendiri ke leher berotot pemuda raven itu agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mau jadi pacarku lagi!".

"Tidak mau! Kau bajingan mesum menjijikan! Aku tidak akan bisa menikah jika punya pacar sepertimu!", ujar Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku yang akan menikah denganmu!"

"ITU JUSTRU JAUH LEBIH BURUK!", teriak Naruto keras-keras.

Naruto tidak mau membayangkan seumur hidupnya dihabiskan bersama laki-laki mesum macam Sasuke. Hanya empat tahun pacaran saja ia sudah sangat kewalahan meladeni stamina pemuda raven itu yang tak pernah habis-habis.

Bagaimana ini?

Kiba tidak mungkin bisa meolongnya, sebenarnya tadi Naruto sedikit terharu saat Kiba masih mengkhawatirkannya meskipun sedang dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Kiba benar-benar teman yang baik.

Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di tempat ini?

'Aishh, bukan mereka yang harus kau khawatirkan, Naruto! Tapi pantat ayam mesum yang lagi-lagi me-_rape_ mu!', batin Naruto histeris.

Di tengah-tengah sodokan kasar pemuda raven yang memeluknya erat, Naruto berusaha berfikir keras dengan IQ-nya yang tidak seberapa, hanya sisa satu orang yang mungkin bisa menolongnya saat ini.

Tapi apa Shikamaru mau berhenti menggagahi Kiba hanya untuk menolongya?

'Hueeee! Kenapa nasibku malang sekali!', rengek Naruto (lagi) dalam hati.

"SHIKA-SAMA! TOLONG AKU! AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN MENJADI _STALKER_-MU LAGI!", teriak Naruto putus asa tanpa pikir panjang dan langsung menyesalinya dua detik kemudian.

Salahkan kedobean-nya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"KAU MENJADI _STALKER-_KU?!_/_RUSA PEMALAS ITU!/SHIKAMARU!", ujar Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Kiba bersamaan.

Yah, demi kebutuhan dokumentasi fans clubnya. Naruto telah membuntuti Shikamaru ke banyak tempat secara diam-diam. Dia bahkan berhasil mendapatkan foto Shikamaru yang sedang berendam bertelanjang dada di onsen tempo hari dan berhasil menukarkannya dengan dua ratus kupon ramen dari Temari dan Shiho.

_**THRUST! THRUST! THRUST!**_

"KIBAAA! SHIKA-SAMA!", jerit Naruto seraya mencakar-cakar punggung terbuka Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin menggila saat menyodok lubang syurgawi gadis pirangnya dengan kasar, ia sungguh tidak suka saat bibir kekasihnya itu mengumandangkan nama laki-laki lain. Meskipun jelas-jelas hanya untuk meminta tolong.

"Na-naruto! Kau baik-baik saja? Cepat bantu Naruto, Shika! Sasuke bisa membunuhnya!", ujar Kiba dengan nada panik.

"Ck, merepotkan. Sasuke akan lebih dulu membunuh kita jika aku ikut campur. Sekarang diam, dan kita lanjutkan saja yang tadi!", ujar Shikamaru sambil lalu.

"Naruto!", jerit Kiba lagi. Karena terlalu khawatir pada teman masa kecilnya itu, tanpa sadar Kiba juga meneriakkan nama Naruto hingga membuat sang seme murka dan semakin brutal memasukinya.

"Kiba! Shika-sama! AKH—Sasuke!",sahut Naruto lagi saat gelombang dahsyat kembali menerpanya.

Naruto akhirnya klimaks untuk pertama kali, cairan cintanya meluber keluar dan menetes di dekat pangkal pahanya. Tubuh Naruto lemas setelah orgasme hebat tadi, namun Sasuke sama sekali belum puas.

Uchiha jauh dari kata puas.

Sang pemuda raven benar-benar tidak memberikan waktu bagi si gadis pirang untuk sekedar menghela nafas, ia terus-menerus menyodok-nyodok titik kenikmatan gadisnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Enghhh—Suke—Akh—Sasuke!"

Saat si gadis kembali mengumandangkan namanya dengan bibir plum yang merekah, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain kembali membungkamnya dengan lumatan-lumatan panas.

_**THRUST!**_

"Masih mau menolakku, Dobe?", ujar Sasuke di sela-sela lumatannya.

_**THRUST!**_

"Akh—aku—"

_**THRUST!**_

"Katakan kau mau menjadi pacarku lagi dan aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat!"

_**THRUST! THRUST!**_

"Okhh—akhh—Suke!"

_**THRUST! THRUST! THRUST!**_

Sasuke semakin mempercepat sodokannya, hingga membuat tubuh Naruto nyaris ambruk jika saja pemuda raven itu tidak menahannya.

"Katakan Naruto! Akui kalau hanya aku yang ada di hatimu!"

Naruto bernafas dengan susah payah, dadanya naik turun dengan tempo cepat. Apa memang tidak ada cara untuk lari dari pemuda ini?

"_Suki_—", ucap Naruto dengan nafas tersendat-sendat.

"_Sukidayo_, Sasuke", lanjutnya pelan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sasuke menyeringai puas, mata onyxnya kembali lapar saat melihat lehe jenjang kekasihnya yang belum dipenuhi _kissmark_.

"_Aishiteruyo mou_, Naruto!", bisik Sasuke dengan suara rendah lalu mendesah hebat saat kejantannya berhasil menyodok titik ternikmat kekasihnya.

Suara desahan dan erangan pasangan dua sejoli yang dipenuhi gairah masa muda kembali terngiang di ruangan itu. Si pemuda tidak segan-segan menghantamkan pinggulnya keras-keras, sedangkan si gadis hanya bisa mendesah mendapat siksaan yang dipenuhi kenikmatan itu.

Sementara dua suara lain juga tidak mau kalah untuk saling bersahutan. Sehingga akan membuat siapapun orang di luar sana yang mencuri dengar langsung mimisan hebat. Mereka pasti mengira ada lemon kuadrat di tempat itu.

Otot-otot kewanitaan si gadis pirang kembali menjepit kejantanan Sasuke dalam gerakan lembut, membuat laki-laki itu mendesis panjang tak tertahankan.

"Shhh—Hangat dan sempit. Seperti biasa..", ujar Sasuke dengan suara parau.

Dia selalu menikmati sensasi ini, rasa nikmat saat kejantanannya di remas-remas di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke membiarkan kejantanannya diam selama beberapa saat, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan momen berharga ini. Naruto tidak pernah membiarkan Sasuke klimaks di dalam tubuhnya.

_**SPLURTT!**_

"Enghh, Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Dirasakannya Naruto mengejang dalam dekapannya, kakinya sedikit menggelepar liar, lalu sedetik kemudian kepala pirangnya terkulai lemas di pundak kekasihnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Naruto bisa merasakan cairan hangat menyembur ke dalam rahimnya, beberapa bahkan meluber dan menetes keluar.

Hah, seharusnya ia memaksa Sasuke menggunakan pengaman!

_**.  
Warning Lemon Selesai  
.**_

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dengan lembut lalu mendekap tubuh mungil penuh keringat itu dalam pelukannya.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, merubah pendirian Sasuke benar-benar mustahil.

"Tou-san pasti akan membunuhmu kalau aku hamil di luar nikah, Sasuke", ujar Naruto pelan.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Naruto, saat kepala keluarga Namikaze itu membuat Sasuke babak belur karena memulangkan puterinya dengan selangkangan berdarah. Sedangkan ibunya waktu itu hanya cengar-cengir tak jelas, sepertinya senang karena puteri satu-satunya akan menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha. Terlebih lagi Sasuke adalah putera bungsu teman baiknya, Mikoto.

"Hn, mati pun aku tidak akan melepasmu, Naruto", ujar Sasuke lalu mengecup puncak kepala pirangnya.

"Kau, brengsek!", umpat Naruto.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau tetap mencintaiku 'kan?", tanya Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya.

Naruto hanya mendengus sebal dengan wajah memerah. Percuma saja Naruto menolak Sasuke mentah-mentah, pada akhirnya Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali ke sisinya.

Naruto sudah lama terjebak pada perangkap cinta pemuda ini.

Sasuke lalu memakaikan kemejanya di tubuh Naruto lalu mengikatkan jas miliknya sebagai pengganti rok, gadis pirang itu benar-benar tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dipakai sekarang.

_**Kriet!**_

Akhirnya pintu yang menyembunyikan dua pemuda yang membuat jantung Naruto nyaris copot terbuka. Di balik pintu itu, pemuda berambut nanas berjalan dengan malas-malasan sambil menggendong pemuda pencinta anjing yang tampaknya sedang pingsan di punggungnya.

Naruto hanya bisa melongo saat melihat idolanya menunjukkan ekspresi tanpa dosa, seolah semua hal absurd ini hanya secuil dari kotoran di sepatunya.

"Astaga, kau apakan, Kiba?", tanya Naruto watados dengan ekspresi khawatir begitu melihat betapa berantakannya teman masa kecilnya itu.

Saking terkejutnya, Naruto bahkan tidak menggunakan embel-embel 'sama' pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak merespon pertanyaan Naruto, raut wajahnya justru berubah menjadi serius dengan sorot mata tajam.

Naruto yang baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Shikamaru langsung bergidik ngeri dan bersembunyi di balik punggung lebar Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan melihat pacarku seperti itu!", ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku hanya ingin menegaskan satu hal Namikaze", ancam Shikamaru dengan nada dingin. Jika Shikamaru mulai memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya, maka bisa dipastikan pemuda itu sedang dalam mode serius.

"Kau dan kedua temanmu jangan berani mengganggu Kiba gara-gara hal ini!", lanjutnya dengan suara naik satu oktaf.

"Shika-sama..", ucap Naruto tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru mengancam FC-nya sendiri. Biasanya separah apapun kejahilan trio pirang itu, Shikamaru tidak akan repot-repot untuk mengurusinya.

Apa Shikamaru benar-benar serius dengan Kiba?

Apa ini artinya Shikamaru tidak akan mentraktirnya ramen lagi?

Melihat Naruto yang tampaknya terlalu takut untuk menjawab, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Kiba adalah teman Naruto sejak kecil, Shikamaru. Naruto tidak akan berbuat ulah pada temannya sendiri—"

"—Iya 'kan, Dobe-koi?!", tambah Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

Sasuke tahu Naruto bisa sangat nekat jika menyangkut tentang Shika-sama-_deer_-ciku-ciku-FC atau entah apa namanya itu.

Kadang Sasuke tidak habis pikir, mengapa Naruto lebih memilih menjadi fans rusa pemalas itu dibandingkan dirinya sendiri?

Saat Naruto malah memainkan kedua jarinya kebingungan, Sasuke langsung menghadiahinya tatapan 'turuti-perkataanku-atau-aku-akan-merapemu-lagi'.

Nyali Naruto langsung menciut begitu diberi tatapan mengerikan itu. Ia mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya keras-keras hingga membuat lehernya sakit.

Meskipun Shikamaru tahu jawaban Naruto atas dasar paksaan Sasuke, namun dia cukup puas dengan hal itu. Setidaknya Shikamaru tahu bahwa Naruto bukanlah gadis yang akan menarik kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, aku harus mengantar Kiba sebelum kakak dan ibunya membunuhku. Lain kali aku traktir kau ramen lagi, Naruto!", ucap Shikamaru kemudan kembali ke nada bicaranya yang biasa.

"Hontou?"

Naruto langsung menatap Shikamaru dengan manik sapphire yang berbinar-binar.

"Ya, aku akan mentraktirmu lebih banyak kali ini".

"Yeiy, Shika-sama memang titisan dewa! Semoga hubunganmu dengan Kiba-sama langgeng sepanjang masaaaa!". Gadis pirang itu melompat-lompat kecil dengan gembira ria.

"Kau berubah pikiran hanya gara-gara ramen?", Sasuke menatap gadisnya itu penuh dengan ekspresi horror.

Mengapa mudah sekali untuk menyuap Naruto? Seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk membujuk gadis pirang Dobe ini agar kembali menjadi pacarnya.

Naruto yang disuguhi tatapan tidak mengenakan itu langsung menghadiahi Sasuke _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

"Ini bukan semata-mata karena ramen!"

"Ya..ya.. peraturan entah-ke-berapa fansgirl-'Dobe'-Konoha Gakuen: kalau idolamu bahagia, fans-nya juga akan bahagia", ujar Sasuke sembari memutar bola matanya bosan.

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mengoceh tentang aturan yang katanya diwariskan secara temurun-temurun di sekolah ini, hingga Sasuke hapal di luar kepala.

"Tch, yang benar itu 'kebahagian idolamu, juga kebahagianmu'. Kau harus mengucapkannya secara berirama, Teme! Atau kau nanti akan kena kutukan!", timpal Naruto bersemangat.

Pemuda raven itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu menarik paksa lengan pacarnya untuk keluar dari tempat nista itu. Sedangkan sang pacar mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal dan bahkan mengajak pemuda raven itu untuk kembali beradu argument.

"Haa~ _Mendokusei na_~!", ujar Shikamaru lalu menyusul dua muda-mudi berisik itu keluar dari toilet.

Malam sudah sepenuhnya datang, bintang-bintang bersinar dengan cemerlang menaungi empat sejoli yang telah saling jatuh cinta dengan cara yang paling misterius.

Mereka tidak menyadari, aktivitas mesumnya sedari tadi dipergoki oleh seorang sosok gadis berseragam sekolah yang menatap tajam ke arah si gadis pirang.

"Awas kau, Naruto!", bisik gadis itu dengan ekspresi keji.

Pupil matanya melebar saat menangkap bayangan laki-laki dari klan Nara yang tengah menggendong si pencinta anjing Inuzuka.

"Aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu dan dua teman pirangmu menderita", lanjut sosok itu lalu menyeringai menyeramkan.

Gadis itu menyorotkan kameranya tepat ke arah pasangan maho itu. Bertahun-tahun menjadi ketua Sasuke FC, bukanlah masalah baginya untuk memotret dengan cahaya minim dengan kamera canggih ini.

Sekali tepuk, lalat-lalat pengganggu itu akan mati seketika.

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

**Tiga hari kemudian  
Konoha Gakuen**

Peraturan keempat buku panduan fansgirl Konoha Gakuen:  
_**Kebahagiaan idolamu adalah kebahagiaanmu**_

Peraturan yang menurut Naruto paling sulit untuk dilakukan.

Bagaimana jika seseorang yang mendekati Shikamaru ternyata tidak memiliki hati yang tulus? Atau lebih buruk lagi hanya berniat memanfaatkannya seperti yang sudah-sudah?

Ayah Shikamaru adalah petinggi kepolisian selain itu rusa pemalas itu memliki kemampuan analisis yang diatas rata-rata.

Menurut imajinasi liar sang Namikaze Naruto, bukan tidak mungkin ada organisasi bawah tanah yang berniat merekrut Shikamaru untuk melakukan misi-misi mustahil seperti yang ada di film-film Tom Cruise.

Naruto, Temari dan Shiho tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang itu apalagi jika Shikamaru tidak memberikan sinyal ketertarikan.

Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Shikamaru jelas menyukai Kiba, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Kiba sendiri?

Firasat Naruto mengatakan bahwa Kiba belum sepenuhnya yakin menjalani hubungan yang tidak lumrah di Konoha ini.

Dan intuisi seorang wanita selalu benar. Ingat itu!

Hal ini diperparah dengan kemunculan mading sekolah dengan dekorasi mengerikan. Mading dengan tumpahan berbagai elemen merah jambu itu mengumumkan tentang status hubungan pasangan ShikaKiba dengan cara yang paling alay.

Mata Naruto sakit gara-gara membaca tulisan superbesar dengan tinta merah jambu itu, belum lagi corak norak dengan pita disana-sini membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan mual-mual di tempat.

.  
**H0T N3w5!  
5HIk4m412U d4N K1b4 T312ny4T4 HuMu!  
Eww, L1h4T 53nD1r1 bUkT1Ny4! Ulala~  
#gossiphot #yaoi #cherry-blossom-cute  
#sikuning-haters #antiShikaKiba #luvSasuke-kun  
**.

Di bawah tulisan itu, menjeblak satu buah foto yang memperlihatkan Nara Shikamaru yang sedang menggendong Kiba yang penampilannya sangat berantakan. Entah bagaimana foto itu bisa memperlihat bekas _kissmark _dengan jelas di leher Kiba.

Shiho langsung pingsan begitu melihat berita ini dan di bawa ke ruang UKS oleh Temari saat itu juga. Sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri mematung sendirian di depan papan pengumuman itu, dia tidak memedulikan bel masuk yang sedari telah membubarkan kerumunan di depan mading dan berkali-kali memperingatkannya untuk masuk ke kelas.

"Kau benar-benar licik, Haruno!", maki Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi jika ia seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri.

Semua hal berbau merah jambu ini tidak mungkin salah, belum lagi semua _hastag_ konyol yang jelas-jelas mencerminkan seorang Haruno Sakura di mading illegal ini.

Mengapa illegal? Karena si rambut permen karet Haruno Sakura tidak mungkin repot-repot mengikuti birokrasi pengurus mading yang super ketat dan membayar PPN Mading yang harganya selangit untuk berita yang memuat konten sensitif.

Seharusnya Naruto tidak hanya menempelkan permen lengket itu pada rambut Sakura, tapi sebotol penuh lem tikus super yang hanya dia, author dan Kami-sama saja yang tahu cara melepaskannya.

Setelah menggumamkan semua sumpah serapah yang diajarkan Kurama, gadis pirang itu pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Naruto terus saja mengumpat kasar sembari menuju kelas 3-4 di lantai tiga, kelas si pinky norak itu.

Awas saja, Naruto bersumpah akan menggunduli rambut permen karet Haruno Sakura sampai habis tak bersisa.

Ini jelas-jelas ultimatum perang!

Dan Naruto bukan orang yang membiarkan lawannya tertawa bersuka cita.

Tetapi sebelum gadis pirang itu berhasil menaiki satu dari puluhan anak tangga yang menuju lantai di atasnya, matanya dikejutkan dengan jatuhnya sesuatu yang panjang dan besar tepat di depan gedung olah raga.

Dan sesuatu itu mengarah tepat ke pemuda berambut coklat berantakan yang sedang membawa bola basket dalam jumlah banyak.

Sontak Naruto kaget, ini terlalu berlebihan!

Tidak mungkin sebuah balok kayu jatuh begitu saja!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto membuka jendela yang mengarah langsung ke tempat itu dan bersiap mengeluarkan semua suara cempreng yang sebenarnya ia ingin gunakan untuk memaki-maki Sakura.

"KIBA, AWASS!", teriak Naruto.

Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget, namun cukup punya waktu untuk menghindar dengan gesit ke belakang hingga jatuh terduduk.

_**BRUKK!**_

Sebuah balok kayu berukuran besar jatuh dengan bunyi debam keras. Setiap penjuru Konoha Gakuen mungkin bisa mendengar suara berisik itu.

Naruto melompati jendela yang terbuka begitu saja dan berlari menuju ke depan gedung olah raga, dimana pemuda pencinta anjing itu hanya bisa melongo saking terkejutnya. Wajah pemuda itu dipenuhi keringat dingin, sepertinya baru sadar bahwa maut hanya berjarak satu inchi darinya.

"Kiba, _daijobu ka _(=kau baik-baik saja)?", tanya Naruto cemas. Wajah kecoklatan Kiba bahkan tampak lebih pucat daripada Sai dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Namun selain lecet dan memar di lututnya, tampaknya kondisi Kiba cukup baik.

Si pemuda pencinta anjing ini mungkin masih terlalu _shock_ untuk sekedar menjawabnya.

Gadis pirang itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, namun atap gedung olah raga yang belum selesai direnovasi itu tampak kosong seperti biasanya. Siapapun pelakukanya pasti sudah berlari lewat jalan belakang.

Siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini pada Kiba?

Naruto yakin, sasaran Sakura dan mungkin anggota Sasuke FC yang lain adalah dirinya. Mereka tidak punya alasan kuat untuk mencelakakan Kiba 'kan?

Temari kah? Atau mungkin Shiho?

Naruto tidak percaya jika dua temannya bisa bertindak sejauh dan senekat itu.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, suara derap langkah kaki sampai di telinga gadis pirang itu.

Shikamaru datang dengan wajah cemas, ditemani beberapa teman sekelasnya termasuk Sasuke.

"Kiba!", ujar Shikamaru lega. Ia senang karena ternyata kondisi _puppy_ kesayangannya ini baik-baik saja.

Shikamaru menghampiri Kiba yang kini wajahnya tengah tertunduk dalam. Pemuda itu tampak sedikit gemetar lalu memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Kiba..", panggil Shikamaru pelan seraya menyentuh bahu kekasihnya itu.

Namun Kiba menyingkirkan tangan Shikamaru dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!", ujar Kiba dengan nada sengit.

"Kalau bukan karena kau, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"

Matanya penuh dengan kemarahan dan rasa tidak suka, sedangkan Shikamaru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap Kiba dengan sorot terluka.

"Aku menyerah, dalam waktu satu jam saja seluruh isi sekolah langsung membenciku dan memberiku tatapan jijik. Sedangkan kau malah terlihat biasa saja dan dengan senang hati membenarkannya berita itu ke semua orang. Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku, Shikamaru?", tanya Kiba, kini cairan bening sudah memenuhi sudut matanya.

Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu terdiam, bahkan Shikamaru kelihatan sudah kehilangan kata-kata.

Saat keheningan yang membawa atmosfer suram itu menyeruak, mata Naruto justru tertarik dengan cahaya yang dipantulkan oleh sesuatu yang tampak seperti pecahan kaca berukuran tebal. Benda itu terletak tidak jauh dari kaki Kiba berada.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kita akhiri sampai disini!"

"Apa? Kiba!"

"Naruto, tolong antar aku ke UKS! Lututku sakit", ujar Kiba seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shikamaru.

"Eh—A-ku?!", sahut Naruto dengan tampang Dobe-nya sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Naruto merasa tidak enak pada Shikamaru, diantara semua orang yang ada di tempat itu. Mengapa Kiba justru meminta dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa untuk mengantarnya ke UKS.

'Jangan-jangan kepala Kiba terbentur balok kayu tadi?', batin Naruto ngawur.

Manik saphirenya melirik takut-takut ke arah Shikamaru, ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Shikamaru yang penuh dengan api cemburu.

Naruto tiba-tiba merasa jadi orang ketiga diantara pasangan ShikaKiba ini.

"Pergilah, Dobe. Kami yang akan mengurus sisanya di sini!", ujar Sasuke menenangkan beberapa saat kemudian.

Naruto pun akhirnya mengangguk menurut lalu membantu Kiba bangkit dari tempatnya. Tangan kirinya diam-diam meraup pecahan kaca yang mncurigakan itu. Namun hal itu tentu saja tak luput dari perhatian sang pacar dan idolanya sendiri.

"Kami pergi dulu", pamit Naruto.

Naruto pun membantu memapah Kiba menuju UKS.

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

"Gomen".

"Eh?"

"Karena melibatkamu pada masalahku".

Naruto memandang sosok Kiba yang tengah bersedih dengan sorot simpati, memiliki hubungan diam-diam dengan seseorang memang bukan perkara mudah. Apalagi jika hubungan itu diekspos dengan cara licik yang hanya bisa dipikirkan oleh ibu-ibu arisan kurang kerjaan.

Gadis pirang itu melakukan sapuan terakhir pada kapas yang ditetesi cairan antiseptic ke luka Kiba, lalu sedikit meniupnya agar lebih cepat kering.

Tiba-tiba Kiba sedikit meringis kecil lalu memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Dasar cengeng!", cibir Naruto.

"Coba kau sendiri yang punya luka ini!"

"Cuma lecet saja 'kan?"

"Tetap saja menyakitkan! Besok, aku ada pertandingan penting, idiot!"

"Bah, kau masih cerewet seperti dulu", ujar Naruto lalu tertawa geli.

Mereka berdua terus saling mengejek hingga perut mereka sakit.

Naruto bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Kiba mengingatkannya kembali tentang ulah jahil mereka sewaktu masih sekolah dasar. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mengobrol dengan Kiba seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto baru menyadari bahwa seragam olah raga Kiba ternyata sedikit basah. Tapi ia yakin bukan karena keringat, karena ada sedikit bau pembersih lantai yang tercium olehnya.

"Kiba, apa kau dibully?", tanya Naruto kemudian. Manik saphirenya mencari kebenaran dibalik mata dengan iris kecoklatan itu.

Kiba hanya tertawa renyah menanggapi pertanyaan polos Naruto.

"Aku sangat popular hingga dalam waktu singkat punya basis anti-fans sendiri", ucapnya lalu tersenyum pahit.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, jari-jari tangannya memankan botol antiseptic, pertanda ia mulai ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Apa boleh jika dia membujuk Kiba untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Meskipun ia tahu insiden ini bukan lagi termasuk kenakalan remaja, melainkan percobaan pembunuhan.

Setelah keheningan yang serasa bagai seabad, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan mengungkapkan permintaannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak melaporkan dulu kejadian tadi dan menggapnya hanya sebagai kecelakaan?", tanya Naruto tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada cemasnya.

"Kau punya perkiraan siapa pelakunya?", tanya Kiba seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa mengerikannya seorang gadis yang sedang cemburu", ucap Naruto pelan di akhir kalimat.

Kiba termenung sejenak, mungkin berpikir siapa sebenarnya 'gadis' yang dimaksud Naruto, namun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menolak permintaannya

"Baiklah", ucap Kiba akhirnya, lalu sedikit mengedikkan bahu.

"Tapi aku melakukan ini karena kau adalah temanku, bukan karena hal lain".

Naruto langsung tersenyum lega, mengapa ia sempat melupakan teman sebaik Kiba. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-giginya yang berjejer rapi.

"Kau benar-benar teman yang baik, _puppy!_", ujar Naruto gemas lalu sontak mencubit dua pipi tembam Kiba sekaligus.

"It-t-t-t-taai, Nawuto!", ucap Kiba agak kesulitan bicara.

Kiba terus saja meronta dari cubitan maut Naruto, namun alih-alih melepaskan pipi tembam Kiba, gadis pirang itu malah mencubitnya semakin keras dan kembali tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila.

Oh, Kiba benar-benar manis jika seperti ini. Pantas saja jika Shikamaru langsung belok dan cinta mati padanya.

"Ehem!"

Suara dehaman keras dari seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinga Naruto membuat dua sejoli itu terlonjak hingga beberapa senti.

Naruto refleks melepaskan cubitan mautnya, manik saphirenya bertemu pandang dengan manik onyx sang pacar yang menatapnya tajam dan menusuk.

Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri menyandar di tiang pintu, orang bodoh pun akan tahu kalau dia sedang cemburu.

Naruto bahkan pernah berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah keturunan ninja mengingat betapa hebatnya ia dalam menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan.

"Sudah selesai nostalgianya?", tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin, lalu melipat dua lengannya di dada.

Naruto terkesiap, dia harus segera pergi sebelum Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Erm, aku harus masuk ke kelas. _Jaa Ne_, Kiba!", ujar Naruto panik dan bangun dengan terburu-buru.

Gadis pirang itu menyambar lengan si pemuda raven dan mengajaknya pergi, namun sebelum ia menutup daun pintu, tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu yang seharusnya ia katakan dari awal.

"Oh iya, Kiba! Ini hanya pendapatku saja, tapi aku rasa Shikamaru benar-benar menyukaimu", ucap Naruto lalu nyengir sok misterius,

Kiba hanya mendecakkan lidahnya kesal dengan pipi merona lalu berbaring memunggungi Naruto dan Sasuke.

Seketika itu Naruto terkikik geli, Kiba dalam mode _tsundere _jauh lebih menggemaskan.

"Ah~, sejak dulu begitulah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir", ucap Naruto melantunkan monolog sok puitis dari serial jadul favoritnya.

"_Urusai!"_

"Ehehehe".

Pintu UKS pun tertutup dengan bunyi debam pelan, meninggalkan Kiba yang kembali galau karena cinta.

Sementara itu di luar ruang UKS, Naruto justru diam mematung dengan kepala tertunduk. Pikirannya sibuk dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa mengancam keselamatan sahabatnya kapan saja.

"Dobe..", sahut Sasuke pelan lalu mengulurkan sebuah kacamata bulat berlensa tebal yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya.

"Aku menemukan ini tidak jauh dari tempat dimana kau menemukan pecahan kaca itu".

Naruto masih diam membisu, dia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bertindak sebelum Shikamaru mengambil langkah lebih jauh. Susah payah tadi aku mencegah rusa pemalas itu untuk main hakim sendiri", lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dengan susah payah.

Bagaimanapun ia tetap ketua Shikamaru FC, semua insiden ini berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik hitam kekasihnya lalu mengambil kacamata rusak itu.

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan aku tangani dengan baik", ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum meyakinkan.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut tersenyum lalu mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. _Ganbare arimasu_!", ujar Sasuke penuh semangat dengan OOC-nya.

Pemuda raven itu menyeringai lebar lalu menjepit leher Naruto dengan lengan kanannya.

"Brengsek, aku tidak bisa bernafas, Teme!"

.  
**TBC**  
.

**Haha semakin gaje kah? **

**Maaf masih pendek.  
But, mind to review minna?**

**kuchiharu out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuhuuuu.. kuchiharu is here.. #mesem-mesem**

**Finally, I finished this stressful chapter.. #sigh**

**Ini dia beberapa balasan review chap 2:**

**Ahn Ryuuki: **wah dirimu ganti pen-name? Hehe.. Pelakunya akan diungkapin di chap ini. Kurang romance ya? Ya.. kuchi tambahin, tapi gak banyak juga. #tendanged

**Neko Twins Kagamine, Kaname, xxxSN, minyak tanah, guest, Atarashi Ryuuna, zyln, , Dewi15, Nolla Uchikaze, yuichi, darkknight**: yuu ini udah lanjut.. Sasu-Teme emang mecuuumm XD maaf ya udah nunggu lama..

**shanzec**: wah banyak yang nyangka shiho ya? Kita liat saja khukhukhukhu

**Namikaze Sholkhan**: bikin fic NaruxfemSasu?! Gomenasai.. T.T kuchi belon siap mental #bungkuk2. Buat kuchi, bikin Sasu jadi cewek sama aja dengan bikin Sasu jadi Uke. Mikirinnya aja udah merinding disko... Jadi mohon maaf ya, permintaanmu gak bisa kuchi penuhi..^^

**Hyull**: yang jelas kacamata itu bukan punya Karin (-,-')

**Aisanoyuri**: Haha, begitu lah. Kuchi sengaja ngangkat tema 'fansgirl' ini, supaya para reader tahu arti fans itu sebenere apa. Karena banyak ff yang selalu mengungkap sisi negatif fansgirl. Kuchi juga pernah jadi fans girl ketua osis di SMP kuchi lho.. ahahahay. XD

**hanzawa kay, Shirube Hikari**: Hehe.. baca aja ya kawan-kawan. Semoga jawabanmu bisa terjawab di chapter ini.

**leny**: ya.. beruntungnya Sasu punya cewek kayak Naruuu #nyengirgaje

**Aristy**: Huo.. makasih udah bilang lemonnya hot, padahal kuchi niatnya supaya jadi humor lho.. haha.

**Nona Shion dari negeri iblis**: tenang.. kuchi bukan spesialis sad ending.. Hehe.

**Moku-chan**: Hihi.. sialakan aja kalo mau ngpelototin adegan SasuNaru..

**DheLoveSasuNaru**: yosh, makasih ata semangatnya. Pairingnya tetep SasuNaru kok, gak akan diganti.. Semoga pertanyaanmu bisa terjawab di chapi ini.

**Artis Terkenal**: *T Maksudnya apa?

**Gez zoon**: tadinya mau bikin twooshoot. Tapi jadinya threeshoot.. ya.. gitu deh...^^

**Yuuki Igarashi**: Wah, gomenne soal mis-typo(s), kuchi emang gak ngecek lagi soalnya, ngerjainnya aja pake sistem kebut semalam.. Jade weh kayak gitu.. Lemonnya lucu, really? *silly*

**kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani**: sett dah... namamu ribet amat, Gomen kalo salah ketik. Yosh, penpiknya dilanjut kok, ini chapi terakhir..^^

: hihi thanks udah suka lemonnya. Semoga pertanyaanmu terjawab di chapter ini..

**yassir2374**: ah.. akhirnya,, ada yang 'ngeuh' juga kalo lemon-nya itu semi-humor.. wkwkwk.

**funny bunny blaster**: udah dijawab via PM ya..

**etinprawati**: wah.. pengen liat Karin? hehe, gomenasai roleplay Karin di ff ini sebenere kecil banget. Mungkin di ff lain, Karin akan kuchi bashing habis-habisan.. HAHAHHAH #ketawagila

**Davinci Code**: yosh, disini ceritanya emang ada adegan detektif-deketektipan, tapi sumpah gaje banget.. Moga tidak mengecewakan dirimu..

** .71**: hehe.. thakx udah suka.. semoga chapter terakhir ini tidak mengecewakanmu..^^

**Zen Ikkika**: Haha.. kuchi lahir tahun 90-an, jadi jalan cerita Kera Sakti sama dialognya bener-bener nempel di ingatan kuchi. Beberapa kisah ajaran Buddha di serial itu juga kuchi masukkin di ff Destined dan Legend of the Great Shinobi's Hero. Habisnya.. nyambung aja.. khukhukhu

**Yosh, itu dia balasan chapi 2. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuchi tegaskan tentang ff ini. Sesuai dengan judulnya, main focus story-nya bukan pada hubungan SasuNaru atau ShikaKiba, tapi bagaimana seorang fansgirl menerima keadaan idolanya. Fans fanatic biasanya menganggap idolanya sebagai makhluk sempurna, hingga kadang mereka lupa kalo idolanya juga manusia. Itu lah salah satu pesan moral yang sebenarnya pengen kuchi angkat di cerita ini.**

**Jadi bagi reader yang tidak berkenan, mangga tekan tombol back aja ya.. Jangan ngajak kuchi ribut.. seriusan.. (-,-)**

**Mau ngekritik, ngeflame ato ngomentarin cerita author yang gak jelas, atau bahkan berkeluh kesah hanya karena diberi prolog—dengan kata-kata yang menurut Anda paling menyakitkan?**

**JUST LOG IN, DUDE!  
IF YOU REALLY HAVE GUT, FACE ME WITH YOUR REAL NAME ACCOUNT!  
I don't wanna waste my time to respond such a—**_**silly and**__**ingratitude**_—**GUEST'S review!  
I really don't mind to answer you on PM.**

.

.

**Chapter 3: Last but Not Least**

.

**Beberapa saat setelah insiden  
di gedung olah raga**

Tiga gadis berseragam Konoha Gakuen berebut masuk ke dalam ruang kelas kosong di sayap timur gedung sekolah, tidak jauh dari pintu masuk yang menuju gedung olah raga.

Tubuh mereka berkeringat dingin dengan dada naik-turun, seragam mereka kusut dan terkena banyak kotoran, belum lagi tangan mereka yang lecet karena mencoba memindahkan benda berat dan mendorongnya keras-keras.

"Apa kita ketahuan?", tanya salah satu diantara mereka. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena kehabisan udara, berlari kencang menuju ke tempat ini.

"Aku rasa tidak. Kalau saja si kuning itu tidak muncul, mungkin anak anjing homo itu akan terluka lebih dari ini", jawab temannya yang lain. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat gaya _pony tail_ tampak sedikit berantakan.

Dua rekannya itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Mereka hampir saja merenggut nyawa Inuzuka Kiba jika saja Naruto tidak _berteriak_ tepat waktu.

"Kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu, setelah apa yang kita lakukan?", tanya gadis di sebelahnya, nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Huh, bukankah kau sendiri yang memulai semua ini? Kau sendiri yang mengakatakan bahwa kita harus memanfaatkan si pencinta anjing itu untuk menghancurkan _fansclub_ yang didirikan Naruto! Aku hanya menjalankan bagianku saja. Mem_bully_ Inuzuka Kiba, ternyata lebih menyenangkan dari pada yang aku pikirkan", ucap lawan bicaranya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat ekspresi kesakitan Kiba.

"Kau sakit, _piggy_!", balas temannya.

"Dan jangan berani berbohong di depanku! Aku bisa terima kalau kau menjadi fans Sasuke-kun hanya untuk menutupi obsesimu terhadap Shikamaru! Tapi semua ini sudah keterlaluan!", teriak temannya lagi dengan nada histeris, tampaknya sudah tak peduli jika pembicaraan mereka bisa didengar orang lain.

"Dia benar, semula kau mengatakan bahwa kita hanya akan mengagetkan Kiba saja, tapi kemudian kau berubah pikiran dan ingin membuatnya cedera", ujar gadis pertama, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Sialan, pelankan suara kalian! Jika kalian tetap bungkam, semuanya akan baik-baik saja!", ujar gadis itu menatap tajam temannya, lalu melenggangkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dengan kesal.

"Lagi pula—", ucap gadis itu menggantung, ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan memandang penuh arti pada kedua temannya yang masih berdiri terdiam.

"Aku sudah meletakkan cendramata yang pasti akan mengarahkan orang-orang bodoh itu pada kambing hitam yang sudah aku persiapkan", ucapnya mengakhiri dengan seringai mengerikan.

**.**

**LIFE OF FANS GIRL**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : M  
Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

Pairing : Sasux(fem)Naru, ShikaxKiba

Warning : AU, BL, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, gender-bender, ga-je, alur lambat maju-mundur bikin pusing , absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang, humor berkurang, lemon gak hot, three-Shoot.

"..." talk  
'...' mind 

**LET ME WARN YOU, ANY CHARACTER BASHING IS THERE FOR A REASON. AND FOR THE PLOTLINE, DON'T JUDGE UNTIL YOU READ IT ALL!**

**.**

_**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat dan cerita, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang sudah STRESS dari sononya.**_

_**Happy reading and Enjoyed..^^**_

.

**Sasuke POV**

Hidupku sangat melelahkan...

Melelahkan karena aku harus seperti seorang Uchiha... Melelahkan karena aku memiliki banyak fansgirl gila... Dan melelahkan karena pacarku juga seorang fansgirl rusa pemalas yang tergila-gila pada hal-hal yang menurutku juga gila.

Tapi sejak kapan ada orang yang berpikiran gadis pirang ini waras?

Sigh...

Hidupku memang sangat melelahkan... Harus aku akui perempuan memang merepotkan...

Apakah menjadi pacar yang baik itu sesulit ini?

**End Sasuke POV**

Sebuah kepala pirang menyembul dari balik semak-semak, beberapa helai daun dan ranting pohon menempel dengan tidak elitnya di rambut pirang panjangnya yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari. Si pemilik kepala pirang itu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis pirang lain yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko swalayan.

"Rubah kepada Ayam, Rubah kepada Ayam! Sasaran memasuki toko swalayan Akimichi dan langsung menuju ke arah jam tiga. Ganti!", ujar gadis pirang itu seraya berbisik dengan nada berapi-api. Ia membetulkan letak kaca mata hitam yang bertengger miring di hidungnya.

"Hn"

Hanya itu yang diucapkan seseorang dari balik _walkie-talkie_ yang dia pegang. Si pirang bisa membayangkan, pemuda itu sedang memutar bola matanya bosan sambil mengunyah tomat.

'Brengsek!', maki si pirang dalam hati. Bukankah pantat ayam ini yang sejak awal bersikeras untuk ikut dalam misinya?

Ah, masa bodoh dengan ayam jadi-jadian ini! Sekarang adalah waktunya bagi _Super-Spy_-Naruto untuk beraksi.

Dengan langkah mengendap-ngendap gadis pirang itu menuju pintu otomatis swalayan, lalu melakukan _roll_ depan layaknya seorang ahli acrobat profesional. Beberapa pengunjung yang melihat adegan ekstrim itu menatapnya sambil cengo berat, bahkan diantaranya jelas-jelas terguncang karena menahan tawa.

Namun Naruto—si gadis pirang penguntit yang mengaku diriya seorang mata-mata—sama sekali tidak memedulikan semua perhatian tidak diinginkan itu. Ia kemudian bergerak merayap di lantai ke dekat counter penjual sayuran organik, lalu bersembunyi di belakang pajangan yang dipenuhi kol berwarna ungu.

Manik sapphirnya menyipit, mencoba mengamati lagi sang target yang berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter di depannya. Sedangkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya sangat manis hingga membuat sang pacar tergila-gila, ia tutupi dengan mantel coklat tebal yang ia pakai.

Dengan hati-hati ia menongolkan kepalanya, meneliti tiap gerakan kecil yang dibuat sasarannya bahkan untuk tiap sayuran yang dia ambil.

'Brokoli, selada, bayam dan timun...Hmm.. Bahan-bahan untuk _green salad_..', ujar Naruto dalam hati saat melihat sayuran serba hijau yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Sasaran kuntitan(?)-nya ini memang terkenal gila diet untuk mendapatkan bentuk tubuh langsing dan kurus, tidak Naruto sangka ternyata kabar burung itu terbukti kebenarannya.

Naruto mengarahkan kamera saku digital yang menggantung di lehernya, ia ingin mengambil gambar gadis itu untuk dijadikan bukti kepada Shika-sama.

Namun tiba-tiba sang target beralih melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk, jelas ingin menangkap basah Naruto yang mengikutinya semenjak keluar dari rumah. Seketika itu pula Naruto menarik diri dan kembali bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kol ungu dengan jantung kembang kempis.

"Rubah kepada Ayam! Aku hampir saja ketahuan! Sasaran mengambil brokoli, selada, bayam dan timun!", ucap gadis itu lagi dengan menggebu-gebu seolah semua informasi yang ia berikan adalah rahasia tingkat tinggi.

"Hhnnnn"

Lagi-lagi hanya gumaman dengan nada bosan yang ia dapatkan, hanya saja kali ini sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

Gah, pacarnya ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kerja sama! Tidak bisa kah ia mengatakan hal lain yang bisa Naruto temukan dalam kamus?

Namun sebelum Naruto bisa memaki-maki pacarnya yang terkadang lebih mirip orang bisu, sedetik kemudian sang target melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju ke tempat penjualan daging. Ia menyambar bahan makanan beku dari dalam lemari pendingin dengan tangan kanannya lalu memasukkannnya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan.

Naruto langsung memicingkan matanya gara-gara itu. Setelah ia yakin sang target telah sampai di tempat kasir, ia segera berlari menuju tempat kejadian perkara lalu mengacak-ngacak isi lemari yang dipenuhi berbagai macam daging yang dipadati butiran es.

"Sudah kuduga...", ucap Naruto sok dramatis dengan seringai rubahnya saat _tidak_ menemukan apa yang ia cari. Naruto tahu betul benda itu hanya dijual terbatas pada akhir bulan di swalayan Akimichi, sehingga kau mungkin hanya akan menemukan satu atau dua buah saja.

Fansgirl Shika-sama, yang merangkap sebagai detektif dan mata-mata ini yakin, bahwa sasaran kuntitan(?)-nya baru saja mengambil daging mahal berkualitas tinggi itu.

_**PLUK!**_

Sesuatu yang dingin dan keras mendarat dengan sukses di kepalanya, seketika itu pula Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan disambut oleh sebelah mata bulat tanpa kelopak mata yang melotot menatapnya.

"Uaghhhh!"

Naruto berteriak lalu membalikkan badannya dengan kaget, ia mengambil posisi siap bertarung menghadapi si penyerang. Namun ternyata orang itu hanyalah laki-laki paruh baya bertubuh tambun yang sebenarnya adalah sang pemilik swalayan.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Akimichi-san! Aku pikir tadi diserang siluman ikan atau semacamnya", ucap Naruto lega sambil mengelus dada.

Sang pemilik sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan ucapan Naruto, dia berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi wajah yang siap membunuh. Ikan tuna beku yang ada di tangannnya, masih melotot ke arah Naruto.

Kelihatan baik pemilik swalayan maupun penghuninya tidak menyukai kedatangan gadis ini.

"A-aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya ini, Akimichi-san", ucap Naruto kelabakan sambil nyengir takut-takut.

"Oh, ya? Kali ini apa lagi, Naru-chan? Kasus alien menyerbu makanan beku di Konoha? Kasus ikan mati yang hidup kembali? Atau kasus gadis aneh yang memasuki swalayanku sambil berkoprol ria lalu dengan sangat baik hatinya—mengacak-ngacak isi lemari pendingin yang berisi daging-daging berkualitas tinggi?", tanya sang pemilik masih dengan ekspresi marahnya.

"Bukankah itu terlalu panjang untuk menjadi sebuah judul kasus?", tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya bingung lalu nyengir tidak jelas.

_**GUBRAK!**_

"Bukan itu masalahnya!", teriak si pemilik swalayan histeris, hingga mengagetkan nenek tua bungkuk yang berjalan bersama cucunya.

"Oh, ayolah.. Akimichi-san! Aku hanya sedang menguntit seseorang, semua orang tahu dia tidak akan sudi memakan daging bahkan yang rendah lemak sekalipun, tapi tadi dia malah membeli satu. Apa menurutmu itu tidak mencurigakan?", tanya Naruto antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Chouza Akimichi mendaratkan telapak tangannya dengan keras tepat di jidatnya. Putri bungsu Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina ini selalu membuatnya ingin menangis sambil berguling-guling di teras swalayannya.

Apa yang aneh dari membeli daging? Apa dia juga harus mencurigai tiap tukang jagal yang membeli popok bayi? Bocah ini, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Cukup sudah!

Kedatangan Naruto memang selalu memberi keceriaan tersediri bagi para pelanggannya. Namun jika dagangannya diacak-acak seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia malah merugi.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, mata sang pemilik swalayan itu mengerling sesosok pemuda yang memakai jaket olah raga dan topi pet hitam—tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Pemuda itu tampak sedang asyik mengamati isi botol selai kacang dengan sangat meyakinkan. Namun hal itu tidak cukup memperdaya mata sang pemilik yang sudah mengenal dua bocah pembuat onar ini semenjak mereka lahir.

"Hei, Sasuke! Bawa pacarmu ini pulang!", ujar Chouza seraya mengangkat kerah belakang Naruto seperti mengangkat kucing. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti hewan perliharaan yang tersesat itu langsung menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Teganya pak tua gemuk yang satu ini pada kucing—eh, gadis manis sepertinya.

Perlu waktu dua detik penuh agar pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu berbalik dan menghadap Chouza, tampaknya tidak terima karena aktingnya yang ia anggap sempurna dapat ketahuan dengan mudah.

Ekspresi datar yang nyaris bosan terpancar jelas dari wajah si pemuda raven.

"Dia tidak akan mau pulang denganku, sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan", sahut Sasuke singkat lalu mendengus sebal ke arah Naruto. Naruto membalas pemuda itu dengan memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

"Bawa makhluk kuning ini pergi, atau aku bersumpah tidak akan mau lagi menjual _aprodiastac_ _import_ itu kepadamu!", ancam Chouza dengan mata sipitnya yang berkilat tajam.

"A_prodiastac_? Apa itu nama makanan? Apa ada yang rasa ramen? Kenapa kau tidak bagi-bagi makanan itu padaku, Teme?", tanya Naruto dengan sangat kepo, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dia sering dicekoki obat aneh itu oleh pacarnya.

Sasuke yang mengenali adanya sinyal-sinyal bahaya, langsung bergerak cepat melepaskan gadis tercintanya sembari tersenyum _charming_ dengan sangat OOC. Naruto bisa mengamuk jika tahu kalau malam panjang mereka dipicu oleh zat kimia berbahaya.

"Ayo kita pulang, _my love_...", ajak Sasuke lalu menyeret paksa pacarnya pergi

"Apa?! Tapi aku baru saja—He-he-hei! Turunkan aku, Teme!"

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto lalu memanggulnya di pundak dengan jeda waktu yang sangat mengejutkan.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan makian, teriakan protes ataupun pukulan dan tendangan Naruto yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Pemuda berambut raven itu berjalan setengah berlari menuju mobil sport merah menyala yang diparkir apik di depan swalayan.

Ah, kalau terus seperti ini bisa-bisa ia dibawa ke rumah sakit gara-gara kasus kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.

"Turunkan aku, Temeeee! Aku bukan karung beras!", maki Naruto sambil meronta-ronta.

"Segalanya akan lebih mudah, kalau kau setuju denganku!", ucap Sasuke datar. Pemuda itu menurunkan gadisnya dengan tidak berprikepacaran di kursi depan mobil, mengaitkan sabuk pengamannya lalu menutup pintu mobil itu dengan debam pelan. Dia kemudian beralih ke pintu mobil yang lain, tepat di sebelah kiri Naruto.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, pasangan paling fenomenal se-fandom raya ini duduk tenang di dalam mobil sport merah keluaran terbaru yang meluncur mulus di jalanan beraspal.

Sasuke mengerling cemas kekasihnya yang selama tiga menit terakhir hanya duduk diam dengan mata menerawang. Padahal biasanya gadis pirang hiperaktif ini selalu berisik sepanjang waktu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?", tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Naruto hanya mengerang, merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya lalu mendengus sebal. Semua usahanya siang ini, membuat tubuhnya kaku dan pegal.

"Aku bingung bagaimana membuktikan Shiho tidak bersalah", jawab Naruto akhirnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, lebih baik kita menggunakan anak buahku saja"

"Dan membiarkan gadis remaja di bawah intimadasi puluhan pria berotot bertampang sangar? Aku tidak peduli bagaimana keluargamu menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara ala mafia, tapi ini adalah masalahku dan _fansclub_ Shika-sama. Kami akan menyelesaikannya dengan cara kami sendiri. Lagi pula tenggat waktunya masih—"

"Dua hari lagi. Shikamaru hanya memberi waktu kita dua hari, setelah itu dia sendiri yang akan bertindak", lanjut Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Yaaa~, aku tahu", jawab Naruto tertunduk dalam.

Melihat kekasihnya yang tampak lesu dengan ekspresi terpuruk, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali mengacak surai pirang pacarnya dengan penuh sayang. Dia bukan seseorang yang pandai memainkan kata-kata.

Masih segar diingatan Sasuke sehari setelah insiden yang menimpa Kiba. Shikamaru mendatangi Shiho seperti bateng yang akan mengamuk, memborbardir gadis itu dengan pertanyaan yang membuatnya tersudut dan terkesan menghakimi.

Naruto yang datang bersama Temari beberapa saat kemudian, langsung berdiri melawan idolanya sendiri untuk melindungi temannya. Beruntung saat itu, Shikamaru mau mendengar penjelasan Naruto dan memberi mereka waktu satu minggu untuk menemukan pelaku sebenarnya, jika mereka yakin orang itu bukan lah Shiho.

Kadang Sasuke sangat bingung dengan jalan pikiran pacarnya ini, Naruto selalu lebih melihat sisi kebaikan dari tiap orang yang dikenalnya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika tangisan Shiho waktu itu hanya air mata buaya.

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat percaya bahwa Shiho tidak bersalah?", tanya Sasuke sembari tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya.

"Selain fakta bahwa Shiho tidak mungkin membawa balok kayu besar itu sendirian ke tepi atap gedung olah raga, dan dia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan barang bukti yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan dirinya sebagai pelaku, aku yakin Shiho ataupun Temari tidak akan bertindak sekeji itu", ucap Naruto mantap. Manik saphirenya menatap Sasuke penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Kau terlalu percaya pada temanmu, Naruto", ujar Sasuke skeptis, sebelah alisnya terangkat naik.

"Hei, bagaimana jika Itachi dituduh membunuh seluruh anggota klan Uchiha? Kau pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuktikan dia tidak bersalah, 'kan?", ujar Naruto lalu mengerucut sebal.

Sejenak Sasuke teringat dengan manga ninja yang salah satu ceritanya tentang seorang adik yang ingin balas dendam pada kakaknya, dan ternyata semuanya hanya salah paham.

"Hn, sejak kapan otakmu bisa seencer ini, Dobe?", ujar Sasuke dengan seringainya yang biasa lalu kembali mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto. Secara tidak langsung mengakui kebenaran di balik kata-kata kekasihnya itu.

"Selain itu—", ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, gadis pirang itu tampak sibuk berpikir.

"Hari ini Ino membeli ikan _mackerel_", lanjutnya dengan nada seperti orang melamun.

Sasuke menatapnya bingung, upaya penyelidikan terhadap Yamanaka Ino selama lima hari ini juga adalah salah satu hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Naruto tidak mau menjelaskan apapun padanya, Sasuke hanya bisa memastikan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja dalam menjalankan misinya yang aneh ini.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Sasuke, tidak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Shika-sama sangat menyukai _mackerel_, dan hanya orang terdekat dan fansnya saja yang tahu", jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Lalu?", tanya Sasuke lagi, sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungkan semua perkataan Naruto dengan insiden yang menimpa Kiba.

"Bah—", ujar Naruto lalu menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti kalau Shika-sama jadi idiot gara-gara Kiba. Tapi kenapa kau bisa ketularan juga? Bukankah kau membenci ramen? Tapi kau tetap memakannya jika rindu padaku"

Mendadak Sasuke menginjak pedal remnya keras-keras, hingga membuat tubuh mereka sedikit terantuk ke depan. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan fakta kecil yang selama ini ia abaikan namun begitu Naruto perhatikan.

"Teme! Kau mau kita mati?!", pekik Naruto marah-marah. Untung saja mereka berdua menggunakan sabuk pengaman dan jalanan kecil yang mereka lewati pun tampak sepi.

"Ino-Shika-Cho", bisik Sasuke mulai mengerti arah pemikiran Naruto. Teringat dengan persahabatan klan Yamanaka, Nara dan Akimichi selama puluhan tahun yang diwariskan kepada anak-anak mereka.

"Mereka bertiga berteman sejak kecil, bukan tidak mungkin Ino menyukai Shikamaru dan tidak bisa menerima hubungannya dengan Kiba", lanjut Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat kekasihnya.

Cinta terpendam yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, Ino jelas memiliki motif untuk mencelakai Kiba.

"Jadi _gadis pencemburu_ yang kau maksud selama ini adalah Ino?"

"Harus aku akui dia aktris yang hebat, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk mengelabui mata Shika-sama FC. Ino selalu ber-_kya-kya_ jika di depanmu, tapi dia akan mendadak _tsundere _jika menyangkut tentang Shika-sama. Aku pernah membanjurkan air comberan kepadanya gara-gara itu".

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

**Konoha Gakuen  
Keesokan harinya**

Inuzuka Kiba berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju kelasnya di ujung koridor. Beberapa siswa yang ia lewati berbisik-bisik sambil menatap aneh ke arahnya, tidak perlu otak jenius untuk tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Sudah hampir satu minggu berlalu, namun pembully-an yang terjadi padanya justru semakin parah, bahkan orang-orang mulai berani mengerjainya dan mengejeknya secara terang-terangan.

Surat kaleng yang berisi tinta merah agar menjauhi Shikamaru selalu ia dapatkan tiap empat jam sekali. Dua hari lalu seragam basketnya dirobek-robek oleh seseorang hingga pelatih memberinya pinalti, Kiba harus memutar otak agar mendapat seragam baru untuk pertandingan final kejuaraan basket besok.

Pemuda itu tiba di kelas 3-3, kelas yang akhir-akhir ini paling sering menghina dan mengerjainya.

"Hei, homo! Kau mau menghisap _punya_ku?", tanya seorang pemuda bergigi runcing di dekat pintu dan di kelilingi teman satu genk-nya. Ia menyeringai sinis pada Kiba, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama teman-temannya.

Kiba tidak mau ambil pusing dengan ejekan itu, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memedulikannya hingga hari kelulusan tiba. Lalu dia akan bebas pergi ke manapun yang ia inginkan.

Dengan kepala menunduk ia melewati Suigetsu dan kroni-kroninya. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, sepertinya nyaris kehilangan kesabaran untuk tidak menghantam muka angkuh itu dengan tinjunya.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Ingin segera _making out_ dengan pacar homomu?", tanya si gigi runcing dengan nada mengejek lalu tanpa izin meremas bagian belakang tubuh Kiba.

'Bajingan!', maki Kiba dalam hati. Kesabaran Kiba ada batasnya.

Pemuda bertato di pipi itu berbalik, ingin menghantamkan buku jarinya hingga tulang-tulang manusia hina itu remuk. Namun sebelum kepalan tangannya bergerak satu inchi pun, tangan lain yang biasanya memeluknya dengan hangat memukul siswa itu tepat di batang hidungnya, hingga jatuh ke lantai dengan pantat terlebih dahulu.

_**BUK!**_

"Arghh!"

"Berani menyentuh Kiba lagi, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!", ucap pemuda bermata kuaci itu, nada bicaranya yang biasa malas kini terdengar mengintimidasi dan mengancam.

Shikamaru memiting si penyerang di lantai dengan kasar, tangan kirinya memegang erat kerah kemeja pemuda itu sedangkan tangan kanannya bersiap melayangkan tinju.

Dan adu jotos antar lelaki pun tidak bisa dihentikan lagi.

Jumlah penonton yang ingin melihat pergulatan Shikamaru vs Suigetsu semakin bartambah, mereka secara terang-terangan memberi semangat agar pertarungan menjadi lebih seru. Namun diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu tampak seorang gadis pirang berkaca mata bulat yang bolak-balik memperhatikan Shikamaru dan Kiba dengan ekspresi cemas.

Dimana guru-guru yang seharusnya melerai perkelahian ini? Dia juga tidak bisa menemukan Naruto dan Temari. Dibandingkan dirinya yang lemah, mereka pasti akan bisa memisahkan dua pemuda emosional ini dengan mudah.

Gadis itu menjerit putus asa. Jujur ia memang tidak menyukai perasaan Shikamaru terhadap Kiba, tetapi melihat orang yang kau suka sekaligus orang yang kau kagumi menderita, rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Lebih baik ia mengakui kejahatan yang tidak dilakukannya daripada melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah Shikamaru.

Ingin rasanya Shiho melambrak sepupunya sekarang juga untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi sepupunya itu terus berkurung diri di dalam kamarnya setelah Naruto kepergok menguntitnya kemarin.

Tanpa pikir panjang Shiho bergerak menyeruak di antara kerumunan, berusaha menghentikan apapun yang Shikamaru pikirkan. Namun sebelum ia bisa bertindak lebih jauh, tangannya di tahan oleh seorang gadis pirang bermata biru cemerlang yang sangat ia kenal. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikan ini sendiri..", ujar sahabatnya itu pelan.

Shiho memandang ke arah Shikamaru dengan panik, dilihatnya kedua wajah pemuda itu sudah babak belur. Hidung Suigetsu patah dan ada memar biru di sekeliling matanya, sedangkan Shikamaru memiliki luka robek di bibir dan memar di sudut mulutnya.

Pemuda bermarga Nara itu membanting Suigetsu ke tembok beton dengan tenaga kuda dan menahannya dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya kembali mengepal, berniat melakukan satu serangan fatal. Namun...

"Hentikan, Shikamaru!", teriak Kiba dengan suara lantang. Ia hanya berjarak dua meter dari dua pemuda yang asyik adu jotos itu.

Kiba tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan orang lain terutama Shikamaru. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki masih tersisa di dalam dirinya. Lagi pula...

"Ini bahkan tidak cukup layak...", lanjutnya dengan nada lirih. Lalu menghadiahkan tatapan merendahkan pada laki-laki bergigi runcing yang sudah berani melecehkannya.

Ya, beberapa luka memar dan retakan di beberapa tulang tidak cukup untuk membalas penghinaan yang dialami Kiba, tetapi tetap saja ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengurangi rasa frustasi yang melandanya selama berhari-hari.

Sayangnya Suigetsu telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, di tempat dan waktu yang salah pula. Salahkan nasibnya yang menjadi pengganti sarung tinju hari ini.

"ARRGGGHHH!", teriak Shikamaru.

_**BUK!**_

Dengan segenap tenaga, Shikamaru mengarahkna tinju terakhirnya. Namun kepalan tangan itu hanya berjarak satu inchi dari wajah Suigetsu yang menatapnya horror. Sebuah retakan dengan sedikit percikan darah tercipta di dinding beton yang dingin.

Seluruh koridor terjebak dalam atmosfer kesunyian yang menyesakkan, tak satu pun dari mereka pernah melihat Shikamaru begitu murka hingga kehilangan kendali seperti ini. Apa yang Inuzuka Kiba lakukan hingga si genius Shikamaru kehilangan sentuhannya?

Pemuda berklan Nara itu melepaskan Suigetsu dengan kasar lalu tanpa sepatah kata pun menyeret Kiba menjauh dari tempat itu. Beruntung Kiba tidak menolak dan mematuhinya tanpa banyak protes.

_**TETTTT! TETTTT!**_

Bel masuk ke kelas akhirnya membubarkan kerumunan yang bingung kuadrat setelah melihat cuplikan adegan action tadi. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, murid-murid itu kembali memasuki kelasnya sambil berceloteh ria.

"Dasar, homo sialan!", maki Suigetsu, kemudian meludahkan cairan asin di mulutnya. Tidak ia sangka Shikamaru yang terkenal akan kemalasannya bisa begitu jago berkelahi.

"Kau beruntung bukan aku yang menghajarmu, bocah hiu!", sahut suara dingin tepat di belakang Suigetsu.

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan kaget dan disambut dengan senyuman manis si pelaku yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk Sadako merinding.

"Na-naru-hime..", ucap Suigetsu tergagap-gagap. Ia membetulkan seragam dan rambutnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lalu menatap gadis pirang itu dengan penuh pemujaan.

Namikaze Naruto berdiri dengan anggun di hadapannya dengan seragam Konoha Gakuen yang pas di badan. Rambut keemasannya tampak berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari, sedangkan iris sapphire birunya tampak luar biasa seperti seharusnya.

"Kau kelihatan sangat cantik hari ini, Naru-hime..", puji Suigetsu sembari memamerkan gigi-giginya yang runcing.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengindahkan pujian dari salah satu fansboy-nya ini. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk ia tanyakan.

"Apa Ino yang menyuruhmu untuk membully Kiba?", tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah serius.

Tubuh Suigetsu menegang, ia bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti cacing kepanasan. Reaksi yang sebenarnya sudah bisa Naruto perkirakan.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan denganku, Sui-kun?", tanya Naruto ramah. Menyembunyikan sebuah siasat licik di balik kata-kata manisnya.

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

"Berhenti bergerak, atau lukamu akan semakin sakit!", omel Kiba pada pemuda babak belur di hadapannya.

Pemuda pencinta anjing itu menotolkan kapas yang telah dilumuri antiseptic lalu menempel plester untuk menutupi semua luka yang sudah ia obati.

Kiba sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan laki-laki gila ini, jantungnya nyaris copot hingga hanya bisa diam terpaku saat Suigetsu menghantamkan pukulan demi pukulan ke arah Shikamaru.

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa mendengus sebal sambil sedikit meringis sakit, entah sampai kapan ia harus bersabar dengan semua penolakan Kiba. Apalagi anak anjing kesayangannya ini sangat keras kepala.

Jantung pemuda Nara ini berdegup kencang, saat untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu ini, Kiba berada begitu dekat dengannya. Andaikan ini hanya mimpi, Shikamaru rela jika tidak dibangunkan lagi.

"Sudah selesai, aku kembali ke kelas dulu!", ujar Kiba singkat lalu membereskan kotak P3K tanpa menatap mata Shikamaru sedikitpun.

Ia merasa canggung jika berada di dekat Shikamaru. Pemuda dengan tato taring merah di pipi itu melangkahkan kakinya lalu beralih menuju daun pintu. Namun saat ia memegang pegangan pintu itu, tangan kokoh sang kekasih keburu menahannya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Shikamaru membenamkan dalam-dalam wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kiba, ia menghirup aroma khas sang kekasih yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Apakah Kiba juga merindukannya? Apakah Kiba masih marah padanya? Apakah kesalahannya terlalu besar hingga ia tidak bisa dimaafkan?

"Maaf...", ucap Shikamaru kemudian, nafasnya tercekat akibat rasa sakit saat terbayang Kiba meninggalkannya lagi.

Astaga, mengapa ia jadi _mellow_ seperti ini? Kiba benar-benar sudah merubahnya.

Pemuda yang dipeluk itu hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu UKS, dalam hati ia menikmati detik-detik langka dimana mereka saling berbagi kehangatan. Betapa Kiba sangat menginginkan hal-hal sederhana seperti ini.

"Tetaplah di sisiku! Aku tak tahan jika tidak mendengar gerutuanmu sehari saja".

"Bukankah kau tidak suka pada hal-hal merepotkan?"

"Aku tidak keberatan direpotkan jika itu menyangkut dirimu".

Pemuda itu membalik tubuh Kiba dengan lembut, lalu menangkup wajah kekasihnya. Apakah Kiba tidak tahu betapa berartinya dia bagi Shikamaru? Demi Kami-sama, Shikamaru hanya ingin membuat Kiba merasa aman dan nyaman di sisinya.

Mereka hanya saling pandang, menyelami keindahan mata masing-masing. Padahal hanya satu minggu ia berjauhan dengan Kiba tapi mengapa rasanya lama sekali.

"Tetaplah di sisiku, kau mau, 'kan? Kita bisa menutupi hubungan kita jika itu yang kau inginkan, hm?", tanya Shikamaru lembut.

Kiba menghela nafas lelah. Telapak tangannya menyentuh tangkupan tangan sang terkasih. Selama ini ia bersikeras untuk menutupi hubungan mereka bukan karena takut orientasi seksualnya diketahui orang banyak, tetapi dia tidak mau melihat Shikamaru terpuruk bersamanya.

"Kau sangat merepotkan, Shikamaru!"

"Apa itu artinya kau setuju?"

"Entahlah—", jawab Kiba menggantung.

"Beri aku waktu lagi untuk berpikir", lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Pemuda pencinta anjing itu berjinjit sedikit, lalu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi kekasihnya.

Setelah itu, Kiba hanya bisa menunduk dengan pipi memerah dan segera membuka pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

Dan sungguh tidak diduga-duga, di hadapannya muncul pasangan lain yang sepertinya sedari tadi mengintip dari balik lubang kunci.

"Ehehehe, Hai, Kiba!", sapa Naruto dengan senyum gugup. Sedangkan pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya bertampang datar seperti biasa.

Sontak pipi Kiba memanas, ia malu sudah dipergoki bersikap seperti gadis remaja di hadapan temannya. Gah, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki!

Pemuda itu mengambil langkah seribu lalu menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik geli, Kiba benar-benar membuatnya gemas, entah bagaimana di kepalanya tersusun scenario mengerikan untuk memaksa Kiba memakai kostum kucing.

"Ehem!"

Sebuah deheman keras dari sang idola membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Dengan sedikit kikuk, ia menyerahkan file hasil penyelidikan mereka dan kamera yang merekam pengakuan Suigetsu. Tampaknya Ino menghasut murid-murid preman sekolah untuk mengerjai dan membully Kiba.

"Kelihatannya Ino masih menaruh hati padamu", ujar Naruto setelah Shikamaru membaca file itu sekilas.

"Akan ku beri pelajaran perempuan jalang itu!", maki Shikamaru dengan tatapan siap membunuh.

"Abaikan saja dia..", sahut Sasuke kalem. Dua orang itu menoleh heran ke arahnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Percayalah, pengabaian adalah hukuman paling menyakitkan daripada dibenci secara terang-terangan. Ino tidak lebih gadis ambisius yang menginginkan perhatianmu".

"Tapi bagaimana jika Ino semakin nekat?", tanya Naruto khawatir

"Untuk itu Shikamaru membutuhkan bantuanmu, Dobe"

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

**Esok Hari  
Toilet Perempuan Konoha Gakuen**

"Om.. shanti.. shanti.. om...", gumam seseorang dari bilik toilet.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?", bisik Shiho pada temannya, matanya menatap horror pada gadis pirang yang duduk bersila di atas kloset dengan mata tertutup. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di lutut, dengan ibu jari bersentuhan dengan jari tengahnya.

"Bersemedi, kurasa... Bukankah Naruto memang aneh?", jawab Temari dengan dahi mengernyit.

Naruto terus melakukan pose itu selama dua menit terakhir. Mereka tidak pernah mengerti mengapa temannya ini mempunyai kebiasaan yang begitu _unik_. Kadang mereka berpikir bahwa Naruto memang bukan berasal dari planet bumi.

Naruto itu begitu—alien...

"Om... Tare Tuttare Ture Svaha!", pekik Naruto tiba-tiba. Tangannya terangkat ke atas seperti sedang ber-banzai ria.

Shiho dan Temari terpekik kaget, mereka refleks mundur ke belakang takut-takut Naruto kesurupan iblis seribu tahun dari fic sebelah.

Naruto menghembuskan dalam-dalam seakan telah melakukan jurus yang menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Perlahan Ia membuka matanya, lalu terkejut melihat Shiho dan Temari yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kalian sedang apa?", tanya Naruto seraya bangkit berdiri. Bukankah ia meminta kedua temannya ini menunggu di luar saja.

"Aanoo... Kau lama di kamar mandi, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menjemputmu. Kebetulan kau lupa mengunci pintu biliknya, lalu kami tidak sengaja memergokimu—melakukan—ritual—yang—sangat—menarik", ucap Shiho, bingung memilih kata-kata yang tepat.

"Wah, terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot menjemputku. Rikudou sennin baru saja mendatangiku lewat mimpi, dia setuju dengan semua rencana kita", ucap Naruto riang gembira, sama sekali tidak sadar dengan ekspresi ngeri yang ada di wajah dua sahabatnya.

"Kalian sudah mendatangi _orang-orang_ itu?", tanya Naruto sambil lalu.

"Yup, mereka melakukannya dengan senang hati. Banyak pula yang akan datang mendukung", jawab Temari sambil menunjukkan kain putih yang dipenuhi coretan.

Dua detik kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tingkat emosi dan energi spiritual(?) yang berbeda-beda.

"Temari, siapa itu Rikudou sennin?"

"Mana kutahu!", jawabnya setengah berbisik.

.

.

.

Peraturan pertama buku panduan _fansgirl_ Konoha Gakuen:  
_**Semua sah dalam cinta dan perang.**_

Dan sekarang adalah saatnya perang!

Pagi-pagi buta, tiga gadis anggota Shika-sama—_deer-ahoy-ahoy—_Fans Club telah memeriksa setiap sudut sekolah dan mengamankan semua barang yang berpotensi sebagai senjata pembully-an.

Pendeteksi logam, tali tambang, semprotan merica, walkie-talkie, _stuntgun_ dan seperangkat senjata ninja yang Temari yakini hanya ada di film-film action adalah alat yang biasa mereka persiapkan untuk menghadapi agresi mendadak secara terang-terangan.

Berlebihan? Oh, tidak ini belum seberapa.

Shiho sudah memasang kamera CCTV di setiap sudut strategis sekolah dan memantaunya setiap saat, bahkan kamera itu bisa kau temukan di dalam kandang kelinci dekat gedung olah raga. Bisa saja Ino _and the genk_ bersembunyi di tempat itu sebelum penyerangan, 'kan?

Temari juga sudah menyuap semua preman sekolah untuk berpihak kepada mereka. Cukup mudah sebenarnya, beri saja remaja-remaja yang dikuasai hormon itu foto Naruto yang sedang berpose imut dengan bando telinga kucing. Mereka akan menuruti perintah apapun setelahnya.

Mudah-mudahan saja pacar rahasia gadis berisik ini tidak membunuh orang-orang itu.

Semuanya tampak aman dan terkendali. Sepertinya prospek kemenangan pertandingan final kejuaraan basket ini akan berbanding lurus dengan kondisi psikis Kiba.

Shikamaru terkena pinalti dan dilarang bermain, sedangkan Sasuke terlalu menyebalkan untuk diberi tanggung jawab sebesar itu. Hingga akhirnya Kiba lah yang ditunjuk sebagai kapten dan memimpin adik-adik kelasnya pada pertandingan terakhir ini.

Naruto dan Temari berjalan mengelilingi tribun penonton saat pertandingan dimulai. Mereka harus memperhatiakan tiap ekspresi wajah dan bahasa tubuh yang tidak biasa. Sementara Shiho memperhatikan sisanya di ruang kontrol.

Sekilas matanya melirik ke arah lapangan, pertandingan sudah berjalan pada kuarter terakhir. Tim Konoha memimpin dua angka di depan tim Kumo, tetapi itu saja tidak cukup. Serangan duo bersaudara A dan Bee yang di_backing _oleh Darui benar-benar membuat pertahanan Konoha kewalahan.

Meskipun mereka berhasil menahan mereka beberapa kali, tetapi serangan balasan juga sama sekali tidak efektif. Pemain belakang yang masuk pada menit-menit terakhir, si kembar Ginkaku dan Kinkaku hampir saja membuat Sasuke cedera saat dengan sengaja menyikut dadanya.

Kiba yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu langsung murka dan meminta pinalti. Tapi sayang wasit merasa tidak melihat adanya pelanggaran dan tetap melanjutkan pertandingan.

Akhirnya kapten tim Konoha itu hanya bisa menyumpah dalam hati dan meminta istirahat selama dua menit. Wasit pun meniup peluitnya, dan para pemain yang sudah sangat kelelahan itu mengistirahatkan diri di bangku pemain.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, seraya memberikan handuk kering dan air mineral. Wajahnya kentara sekali mencemaskan kekasihnya.

"Kalau tahu kau akan mencemaskanku sampai seperti ini, aku rela disikut setiap hari", jawab Sasuke dengan seringai menggoda. Ia menerima handuk dan minuman itu dari sang pacar dengan senang hati.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, pasrah dengan semua tingkah jahil Sasuke. Tak sengaja manik saphirnya melihat Kiba yang tampak sangat frustasi. Pemuda itu sedang berbicara serius dengan Shikamaru dan pelatih mereka.

"Seandainya Shikamaru ikut bermain, Kiba pasti akan lebih bersemangat", ujar Naruto kelihatan simpati.

"Hei, hentikan ekspresi wajahmu itu! Naruto yang ku kenal tidak mudah menyerah. Kau pasti punya cara untuk menghiburnya, 'kan?".

"Memang ada, tapi awalnya akan kami lakukan begitu selesai pertandingan. Ini mungkin agak—memalukan...", jawab Naruto jujur dengan suara mengecil di akhir kalimat.

"Lalu, apa itu cukup untuk menghentikanmu?", tanya Sasuke lagi kembali dengan seringai khasnya.

"Haa~, kenapa kau selalu tahu cara untuk membujukku?"

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

Wasit meniup peluit, pertanda pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali. Waktu yang tersisa kurang dari dua menit, namun tampaknya itu cukup bagi tim Kumo untuk melakukan serangan balasan.

Killer Bee men_drible_ bola dengan cepat, melewati dua pemain Konoha yang tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Bola itu kemudian dia oper kepada A, namun sayang Sasuke dengan cepat merebut bola itu dan ia serahkan kepada Kiba.

Maka terjadilah aksi saling rebut merebut bola di lapangan, operan pendek dengan kecepatan tinggi antar pemain adalah kunci kemenangan pergulatan ini.

Akhirnya Kiba berhasil melepaskan diri dari Darui, pemuda itu berlari kencang menuju sebelah lapangan yang lain dan bersiap melempar bola. Dari posisi ini bukan tidak mungkin ia mendapatkan poin sempurna.

"Bermimpilah sesukamu, homo menjijikan!", seru suara di belakang Kiba.

Mata pemuda berklan Inuzuka itu membulat, sejenak ia kehilangan konsentrasi sehingga ujung-ujung jarinya menyentuh bola yang ia lempar. Alhasil bola itu melenceng jauh dari ring basket dan membentur lantai dengan suara keras.

Pluit pun berbunyi kembali, menandakan pertandingan dihentikan sementara karena bola keluar lapangan.

Kiba menatap marah pemain Kumo dengan rambut putih itu, tidak ia sangka konsentrasinya bisa buyar hanya karena ejekan tak bermutu itu.

Darui menyunggingkan seringai sinis ke arah Kiba, lalu melenggang pergi menuju teman-temannya.

Apa kabar tentangnya dan Shikamaru sudah berhembus hingga keluar Konoha?

"KAMI FANS SHIKA-KIBA, MENDUKUNG MEREKA SAMPAI MATI!", teriak suara cempreng dari atas podium penonton lalu diiringi suara riuh rendah penonton yang lain.

Tepat di arah jam dua belas, Naruto memimpin segerombolan penonton yang beberapa diantaranya Kiba yakini baru datang saat detik-detik terakhir. Gadis pirang itu tampak mencolok diantara lautan kepala manusia karena memegang megaphone besar.

Sepertinya gerombolan itu adalah gabungan antara fansgirl Shikamaru, fansboy Naruto, tim basketnya semasa SMP, teman-teman sekelas Kiba, dan—

"Kaa-san? Nee-san?", ucap Kiba tak percaya saat melihat kakak dan ibunya tersenyum semangat kearahnya. Pasalnyanya jarang sekali ibu dan kakak perempuannya datang ke tempat Kiba bertanding.

Kerumunan itu yang terus bersorak-sorai melambai-lambaikan spanduk putih yang begitu banyak memiliki coretan tangan, entah bagaimana Kiba bisa menebak isinya dengan mudah.

Sontak pluit kembali dibunyikan, beberapa petugas keamanan berusaha membubarkan kelompok perusuh yang dianggap mengganggu jalannya pertandingan itu.

Namun koor membahanan (dibarengi tarian gaje), justru keluar dari mulut mereka.

_Kami pendukung Konoha sejati  
Kan ku bela Shika-Kiba sampai mati  
Dari zaman Hashirama-Madara  
Sampai zaman akhir nanti  
_

_Panas dan hujan datang  
Kalian akan tetap menang  
Agar Konoha selalu bisa mengenang  
_

_Bermain cantik, itulah ciri khasmu!  
Akhiri dengan apik, itu yang kami tunggu!_

_Kujual baju dan celanaku  
Hanya untuk menonton pertandinganmu  
Laparpun tak peduli  
Ichiraku buka setiap hari_

_Shika-Kiba (Mantap!)  
Kece badai! (Asoy!)_

_Ahoy-ahoy (Keren, ttebayou!)__**[1]**_

Seluruh penonton tertawa terbahak-bahak, beberapa bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk memegangi perutnya karena terlalu terguncang dengan hiburan tidak biasa ini.

Perlu lebih dari lima belas menit untuk mengamankan semua biang keonaran itu secara sempurna. Mereka diusir secara tidak hormat dari dalam gedung dan diberi peringatan tegas oleh panitia pertandingan.

Para pemain harus bertahan mendengar nyanyian cempreng yang dilakukan tanpa malu-malu oleh Naruto dan teman-temannya. Tapi entah bagaimana, atmosfer ketegangan yang sedari tadi melingkupi para pemain Konoha kini benar-benar tidak terasa lagi.

Mereka tampak lebih rileks gara-gara melihat pertunjukkan konyol tadi.

"Ayo kita menangkan pertandingan ini!", ujar Kiba penuh semangat kepada rekan satu timnya.

"Ya!", sahut mereka bersamaan lalu berlari menuju posisinya masing-masing.

Kiba tersenyum lega atas reaksi teman-temannya lalu melirik sekilas Shikamaru yang duduk di bangku pemain cadangan. Pemuda itu nyengir lebar ke arahnya, tampaknya sama senangnya dengan kejutan _kecil_ yang diberikan si pirang berisik yang tak bisa ditebak itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pluit pertandingan kembali berbunyi, dan tim Konoha siap bertarung dengan semangat baru hingga tetes darah penghabisan.

"Kita berhutang pada pacarku, kau tahu?", ujar Sasuke saat mendapat operan dari Kiba lalu menembakkan bola di tangannya hingga meluncur mulus ke dalam ring.

Satu menit kemudian pluit akhir pertandingan benar-benar berbunyi, dan para pemain tim Konoha tidak bisa lebih senang daripada ini.

Sementara itu, gadis yang menjadi sasaran penyelidikan trio pirang Shikamaru FC, hanya bisa menyaksikan dari jauh dengan tatapan sendu, saat Shikamaru dan Kiba saling berangkulan merayakan kemenangan mereka.

_**.**_

_**====kuchiharu====  
.**_

_**Musim semi, Hari Kelulusan  
Konoha Gakuen**_

Bunga Sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya pagi itu. Helaian mahkotanya berguguran saat tertiup angin sepoi lalu mendarat perlahan dengan anggun di rerumputan hijau.

Sayang pemilik nama yang persis sama dengan bunga itu, lebih tampak seperti kantung semar**[2]** yang siap mencaplok apapun di sekitarnya.

"Astaga, apa dia tidak bisa sedikit ramah sedikit saja?", ujar Naruto risih, saat terus dipandangi penuh kebencian.

"Hn"

Pemuda yang duduk di samping kiri Naruto hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil asyik memainkan _smartphone_ di tangannya.

Sasuke memang selalu saja cuek dan bersikap dingin pada hampir segala hal. Karena itu lah, ia selalu naik darah pada saat seperti ini.

"Tch, untuk seseorang yang prestasi akademiknya merosot jauh—kau terlihat terlalu santai, tuan peringkat tiga-puluh-dua", ujar Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"Dan untuk seseorang yang prestasi akademiknya hanya meningkat sedikit—", ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum miring.

"Kau tampak terlalu berpuas diri, nona peringkat tiga-puluh-satu".

"Kau menyebalkan, Teme!"

"Tapi kau tetap mencintaiku 'kan, Dobe-koi?"

"Aishhh!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal dengan pipi merona dan disambut kekehan tawa sang kekasih.

Mereka tengah menghadiri upacara kelulusan yang dilakukan di lapangan terbuka. Tempat duduk mereka diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga sesuai dengan urutan ranking dalam ujian akhir semester.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan kekasihnya. Pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya bahwa Sasuke sengaja menurunkan nilai ujiannya sendiri agar bisa duduk berdampingan dengan Naruto.

Apakah Sasuke bertindak sejauh itu hanya untuk bisa terus bersamanya di depan umum? Padahal sebentar lagi ia _benar-benar_ akan menjadi milik pemuda itu, 'kan?

Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah membeberkan hubungan mereka secara terang-terangan, dua pemuda itu bahkan telah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Ino beberapa hari setelah pertandingan usai. Naruto tidak tahu-menahu bagaimana detail kejadiannya, tetapi pada akhir musim panas itu, Yamanaka Ino memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah di tahun terakhirnya.

Pasti sangat sulit melihat orang yang kau sukai bersama orang lain.

Naruto beruntung sekali bisa terus bersama Sasuke, bahkan pemuda itu rela untuk terus menjalani hubungan diam-diam ini tanpa banyak protes. Sampai Naruto siap untuk bersanding dengannya dengan kepala tegak.

"Kau benar-benar pacar yang baik, Sasuke", ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dengan suara pelan seakan takut ada orang lain yang mendengarnya. Padahal tiga bangku di samping kiri dan di depannya belum di tempati si penghuni.

"Dan kau baru menyadarinya? Apa kau hidup di dalam rumah siput selama ini?", ujar Sasuke seolah Naruto adalah alien yang baru mendarat di bumi

"Aku serius, Teme...", rajuk Naruto.

"Aku tahu, Dobe sayang.. Sudahlah.. Otakmu yang Dobe itu jangan ditambah pikiran yang macam-macam. Atau jangan-jangan kau punya niat lain karena tiba-tiba memujiku?"

Radar pendeteksi mesum milik Naruto langsung bekerja, dia bisa merasakan bahaya dari kilat nafsu yang jelas terpancar di mata kelam kekasihnya.

"Jangan berani-berani memikirkannya! Upacara akan berlangsung lima menit lagi!", ucap Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Berarti kita punya waktu lima belas menit lagi!"

Sasuke menyeret kekasih diam-diam ke balik bentangan kain merah maroon yang berada di belakang bangku para lulusan. Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti kekasihnya, dia tidak mau dihukum dengan gaya masochis Sasuke setibanya mereka di rumah.

Dua sejoli itu berjalan menuju ke sayap barat gedung sekolah, berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin agar tidak ada satupun yang curiga bahwa mereka berniat melakukan hal-hal mesum.

Begitu mereka sampai di ruangan kosong yang tampak seperti lemari sapu ukuran besar, Sasuke mendorong gadisnya masuk lalu mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

_**.  
Warning Lemon gak acem.. Ada yang punya gula?  
.**_

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke mencium Naruto penuh hasrat. Naruto pun membalasnya dengan membuka mulutnya lalu mengizinkan sang kekasih untuk mendominasi lebih jauh.

Mereka berciuman dengan panas, lidah mereka saling bertaut. Sasuke membiarkan gadisnya untuk mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya, lidah gadis itu menjulur malu-malu lalu menggelitik tiap saraf sensitif yang membuat Sasuke semakin tidak sabaran.

Daging tak bertulang itu kemudian terpisah hingga menimbulkan jalinan benang saliva. Sasuke mengerang nikmat saat gadisnya menjilati bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian, lalu memangutnya mesra. Bungsu Uchiha itu merespon sentuhan bergairah gadisnya dengan menggesekkan tubuh semi telanjang mereka.

Sasuke membuka jas dan kemeja gadisnya dengan tidak sabaran, ia ingin sekali merobek pakaian yang sudah berani menyembunyikan lekuk tubuh indah kekasihnya.

Dengan kecepatan seorang pro, pemuda raven itu melepas helaian-helaian kain yang menutup tubuh kekasihnya. Hingga gadis itu benar-benar polos sementara ia masih berpakaian lengkap.

Ia sangat suka mengagumi keindahan tubuh Naruto, gadis ini sudah seperti heroin. Ia tidak puas mencicipi jika hanya sekali.

"_Such a beauty.. But yet deadly_..", bisik Sasuke seraya menjilati daun telinga kekasihnya.

Ya, Sasuke yakin gadis di depannya ini akan membuatnya mati hanya karena kecantikannya.

"Enghh—Akhh—Sasuke..."

Naruto mengerang dan mendesah, dua tangannya di tahan oleh satu tangan Sasuke yang besar dan berotot. Sebelah tangannya yang lain meraba dan meremas di tempat yang membuat Naruto menggila. Sedangkan lutut pemuda itu menggesek-gesek area kewanitaannya yang sudah lembab dan basah.

Lidah pemuda itu beralih ke leher Naruto, memberinya kecupan dan hisapan hingga menambah bekas merah yang sudah ia buat semalam. Sasuke tidak bisa puas, ia tidak akan pernah puas untuk terus mencumbu dan mengklaim tubuh mulus yang sedang mengandung buah cintanya ini.

"Enghhh—berhenti menggodaku, Teme!", erang Naruto dengan suara tertahan.

"Ah, tidak sabaran sekali. Kau nakal, Naru-chan~", sahut Sasuke lalu menciumi bukit kembar kekasihnya.

Lidahnya bermain di area itu, memutar-mutar puting kemerahan si gadis lalu menghisapnya keras-keras seakan mengharapkan sesuatu keluar dari dalam sana. Sedangkan lututnya masih asyik menggesek-gesek kulit sensitif Naruto dengan kain kasar celananya. Tubuh gadis itu menggelinjang, saat Sasuke semakin cepat memainkan temponya.

Bosan dengan posisinya, laki-laki itu membalik tubuh Narutu namun tetap menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Lidahnya menjulur, menjilat dan mengigiti tengkuk dan leher si gadis, lalu beralih ke pundak dan punggung tak bernoda kekasihnya.

Sasuke melepas tangan Naruto, ia ingin memberi rangsangan memabukkan pada area intim gadis itu dengan jari-jarinya.

Tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan, kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi menekan-nekan belahan pantat kekasihnya, meraung ingin segera dipuaskan.

Namun bungsu Uchiha ini juga masih ingin sedikit bermain...

Jemari tangannya meremas dan memijat benda kenyal di dada Naruto, sementara lidahnya terus bermain di lehernya yang jenjang. Sementara jemarinya yang lain mulai menginvasi lubang syurgawi yang dalam waktu dekat akan ia obrak-abrik.

Satu jari masuk, Naruto terpekik menahan nafas.

Dua jari masuk, lubang itu mencengkramnya erat seakan menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Tiga jari masuk, Naruto kembali memaki-maki agar Sasuke segera menuntaskan apapun yang diinginkan pemuda itu.

"Brengsek! Cepat selesaikan, Teme!"

"As you wish, _my love_", ujar Sasuke serendah bisikan.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Sasuke membuka resleting celananya dan menurunkan celana dalamnya.

Merasa gerah dengan suasana panas ini, pemuda itu membuka seluruh kancing bajunya dan membuang kemeja putih itu sama seperti ia membuang jas dan dasinya.

Naruto mengangkangkan kakinya lebar-lebar lalu menungging ke arahnya, memamerkan bongkahan pantat sintal yang kemudian pemuda itu remas dengan kuat. Kedua tangan si gadis yang gemetar, mencoba menahan tubuh polosnya yang hampir ambruk di samping tembok.

Dirasakannya Sasuke kembali menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya di bibir bawah miliknya, hingga membuat Naruto sadar mereka belum melakukan tindakan pencegahan.

"Tunggu, kau harus memakai pengaman dulu!"

"Apa?! Ini sudah tanggung!" 

"Kau mau anak kita kenapa-kenapa?"

"Aku lupa dimana menyimpannya. Jagoan kecil kita akan baik-baik saja. Dia mungkin akan mendapat adik setelah ini", ujar Sasuke sinting.

"Kau jangan becanda, Teme! Mana mungkin perempuan hamill dihamili lagi!".

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Dobe! Termasuk bercinta denganmu sampai malam tiba. Lima belas menit tidak cukup untuk memuaskanku", ujar Sasuke dengan nada final.

_**THRUST!**_

Sasuke memasukkan kejantananya dalam satu kali hentakan.

Naruto menjerit keras hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Berapa kalipun mereka melakukannya, area kewanitaannya selalu merasa perih dan sakit saat dipaksa dimasuki benda keras dan panjang itu.

Vaginanya yang kecil mungil harus menerima kejantanan sang kekasih yang menurutnya—ukurannya di luar kewajaran. Bagian selatan tubuhnya terasa penuh dan panas, Naruto merasa darahnya mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke tampak sangat menikmati persenggamaan mereka. Otot kewanitaan si gadis memijatnya dengan terampil membuatnya merasa utuh sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Sshhh.. sempit seperti biasa. Apa kau melakukan perawatan khusus, sayang? Padahal kita sering sekali melakukan ini", tanya Sasuke yang dibalas dengan sumpah serapah Dobe-nya yang biasa.

"Mati saja kau, Teme!".

Tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke segera melampiaskan hasratnya pada sang kekasih. Ia menarik tubuhnya ke belakang hingga kejantanannya setengah terlepas, lalu dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang setara dengan binatang buas, ia menghujamkan miliknya hingga benar-benar tertancap sempurna di lubang kewanitaan itu.

_**THRUST!**_

"Aghh—"

_**THRUST!**_

"Suke—Akhh—terlalu"

_**THRUST!**_

"—da-dalam. Pelanlah sedikit!".

"Hn, seperti aku akan menurutimu saja!"

Sasuke mengangkat pinggul lebih tinggi, tetapi ia menahan kepalanya agar terus menunduk sehingga ia bisa dengan leluasa menyodok lebih dalam.

_**HARD THRUST!**_

"AGRGHHH!"

"Kusso! Kau nikmat sekali, Naruto!", lenguh Sasuke dengan mata terpejam. Kembali sensasi pijatan familiar memanja kejantanannya.

"Aghh—Akhh—Naru—Engh"

Pemuda berambut raven itu menghentakkan pinggulnya, menyodok titik terdalam kekasihnya hingga si gadis berteriak diatara kesakitan dan kenikmatan. Sedangkan tangan si pemuda terus menerus memberi rangsangan pada dua titik sensitif sang kekasih.

Pemuda itu memilin dan memutar-mutar puting lembut si gadis secara bersamaan, terkedang meremasnya lembut lalu menangkupnya penuh cinta. Hingga kini benda kenyal itu tampak kemeraham.

Dadanya yang bidang bertemu dengan punggung penuh bercak merah si gadis, hasil karya beberapa saat yang lalu. Lalu tanpa buang waktu menjilatinya secara vertical, mengecap rasa keringat yang serasa gurih di lidahnya.

"Aghhh—Suke—Akh—aku—Ah—yes—ughh!".

Naruto mulai meracau tak jelas. Setiap kali titik terdalamnya di hantam dengan keras, aliran listrik menjalar lalu menggelitiki tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke menciumi pundak kekasihnya penuh sayang.

"Kau menyukainya, Dobe-koi?"

Gah, Naruto merasa seperti wanita murahan sekarang! Mendesah-desah keenakan atas kelakuan bejad pantat ayam mesum ini!

Ia ingin dipuaskan, tapi egonya melarang untuk memohon-mohon pada si bungsu Uchiha.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!", maki Naruto.

"Kau sudah membuatku jadi perempuan mesum, Teme. Lakukan saja yang kau mau!", pinta Naruto sedikit merengek.

Dan Sasuke menerima permintaan itu dengan senang hati.

Pemuda ini tak perlu lagi menggunakan _aprodiastac_ untuk membangkitkan _mood_ bercinta kekasihnya. Tubuh polos ini terlalu sering ia sentuh dan ia jamah, sehingga memberikan respon positif pada setiap rangsang kecil yang ia berikan.

Mereka bergerak maju mundur seirama, tubuh mereka menyatu dalam setiap helaan nafas.

Desahan mereka bersahutan di ruangan kecil berdebu itu, di selingi erangan dan jeritan nikmat si gadis.

Sasuke mengangkat pinggul Naruto, membalik tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan kejantanan yang tertancap di area kewanitaan gadis itu. Benda itu terpelintir dan dipijat kuat oleh otot-otot kewanitaan si gadis.

Naruto pun tampaknya benar-benar terpengaruh, tubuh molek gadis itu melengkung dengan sangat indahnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan lelehan saliva di sudut mulutnya.

Sontak Sasuke tergoda untuk mencicipi kembali bibir ranum itu. Ia menarik dagu Naruto, memiringkan kepalanya sendiri dan membungkamnya dalam ciuman panas yang penuh gairah. Ia melumat bibir lembut itu dengan antusias, menghisap-hisap bibir bawahnya lalu memangutnya dalam-dalam.

Sedetik kemudian, kontraksi di dalam lubang si gadis semakin kuat hingga Sasuke merasa kejantanannya terjepit.

"SASUKEE!/NARUTOOO!"

Tanpa bisa ditahan keduanya klimaks bersamaan, cairan itu membuncah seperti lahar panas, menyatu di dalam tubuh si gadis lalu menetes keluar karena terlalu banyak untuk bisa ditampung.

Dua insan itu kemudian melepaskan ciumannya, mereka beradu pandang dalam diam dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ruangan yang semula ramai dengan desahan dan suara becek itu tiba-tiba sesunyi kuburan.

"Aku mencintaimu...", ucap Naruto memecah keheningan. Ya, ia sudah lama mencintai pria ini. Mencintainya dengan cara yang paling egois, yang mungkin sudah beberapa kali membuat pemuda ini terluka.

"Hn, Aku tahu. Sampai-sampai aku ingin melompat-lompat gembira saat akhirnya kau setuju untuk menikah", sahut Sasuke kemudian. Sebuah tawa renyah yang tidak cocok dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang biasanya dingin, menggema di ruangan itu.

Mereka kemudian beradu kening lalu tenggelam dalam keindahan mata masing-masing, sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbicara kembali.

"Hanya satu bulan, dan kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tidak tampil mesra denganku di hadapan umum".

"Aku tahu~, aku janji tidak akan lari lagi kali ini", ujar Naruto seraya terkikik geli. Gadis itu teringat saat pertamakali kencan dengan Sasuke, ia kabur begitu saja saat tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan _fansgirl_ pemuda itu.

_**TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai, tuan dan nyonya Uchiha?", tanya suara familiar dengan nada riang.

"Ck, Aku tahu kalian akan menikah bulan depan, tapi bisakah kau tidak menyerang gadismu setiap saat, Sasuke? Upacara sudah dimulai sejak tadi, dan ada penghargaan yang harus kau terima langsung. Kalian ini pasangan yang merepotkan!", ujar suara dibalik pintu.

"Kau jangan seperti itu, Shikamaru! Mereka sudah banyak membantu kita!".

"Kau tidak tahu saja kemesuman pasangan itu! Semalam, dua orang bodoh itu bercinta di jok belakang mobilku. MOBILKU KIBA!. Sementara aku hanya diperlakukan seperti sopir pribadi", cerocos Shikamaru dengan sangat OOC, jelas-jelas kesal dengan kejahilan SasuNaru semalam.

Dua sejoli itu saling beradu pandang heran. Shikamaru dan Kiba terus bertengkar sendiri, sampai-sampai mengabaikan tujuan mereka datang kemari.

Alih-alih mulai berbenah diri, keduanya justru mendengus tertahan lalu mulai tertawa. Dapat terbayang dengan jelas di benak mereka, seperti apa wajah cengo pasangan sesama jenis itu.

Ah, masa bodoh!

Mereka punya hal lain yang harus dilakukan untuk memberi kenangan terakhir pada sekolah tercinta ini.

Onyx dan Saphire kembali bertemu pandang, pemiliknya saling menyunggingkan senyum bahagia yang sulit untuk diugkapkan dengan kata-kata. Lalu bibir keduanya bertemu, tanpa menuntut ataupun terburu-buru.

Hanya saling melumat lembut dengan gerakan sensual.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh kekasihnya di lantai yang tertutupi jas dan pakaian mereka, berniat melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki si gadis ke atas pundaknya, merangkul tubuh mungil si gadis dengan penuh kelembutan.

Tubuh keduanya pun kembali menyatu, bergerak cepat dengan harmonis menikmati setiap detik saat pikiran keduanya serasa di awang-awang.

Dan menulikan telinga atas teriakan protes dua pemuda lain di balik pintu.

Peraturan kelima buku panduan fansgirl Konoha Gakuen:  
_**Fans juga manusia, mereka berhak mencintai dan juga dicintai.**_

.

.

**OMAKE**

Ruangan aula yang biasanya sepi itu kini dipenuhi suara celoteh gugup gadis remaja yang baru duduk di bangku SMA. Beberapa diantaranya melihat keadaan sekitar dengan ekspresi wajah cemas, takut sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi.

Para murid baru itu tiba-tiba dikumpulkan di tengah-tengah jam makan siang, lalu digiring ke dalam aula oleh pemuda-pemuda bertampang preman. Perut mereka keroncongan minta diisi, tetapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun, karena preman-preman itu masih mengawasi mereka dengan seksama.

Tiba-tiba celotehan para gadis muda itu berhenti, saat tiga gadis pirang muncul dari balik tirai di atas panggung. Di paling kiri, berdiri gadis pirang pucat berkuncir empat dengan muka masam. Melihat posturnya yang tinggi, sepertinya ia ahli beladiri.

Di paling kanan, berdiri gadis pirang dengan rambut pirang kusam dan mengenakan kacamata bulat berlensa tebal. Gadis itu berjalan agak kikuk dan malu-malu ke hadapan mereka.

Sementara itu di tengah, berdiri gadis pirang dengan iris _cerulean_ cemerlang dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Gadis manis itu tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka lalu melambaikan tangan seperti anak kecil.

"Hallo, _freshgirl!_ Selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen. Maaf kami mengganggu acara makan siang kalian, aku tahu itu pasti sangat amat tidak menyenangkan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kami sampaikan sebelum kalian melanjutkan tahun-tahun luar biasa di tempat ini", ujar gadis yang berdiri di tengan.

"Oke, pertama ada sekitar seratus-enam-puluh-tujuh siswi yang berpotensi jadi _fansgirl_, tiga-puluh-enam siswi menjadi _anti-fans_ atau _haters _dan seratus-dua-belas lain masih bingung untuk memilih poros yang mana. Dan coba tebak! Kalian semua adalah ke-seratus-enam-puluh-tujuh siswi itu! Yeiy!". pekik gadis itu girang yang hanya disambut kernyitan dahi oleh para murid baru.

"A-apa maksud Anda, senpai?", tanya salah satu gadis yang duduk paling depan.

"Oh, hanya ingin memberitahu saja—"

"—ada aturan tak tertulis yang tidak boleh kalian langgar jika memutuskan untuk menjadi salah satu dari kami. _Fansgirl_", lanjut gadis itu tiba-tiba dengan wajah serius.

Murid-murid baru itu mulai bergerak tak nyaman, aura gelap dan _mood_ yang tiba-tiba berubah dari gadis riang di depan mereka begitu mengintimidasi hingga tak ada salah satu pun dari berani menghembuskan nafas keras-keras.

"Ada lima aturan dasar, sembilan pasal mengatur tentang agresi, tujuh pasal mengatur tentang _stalker_, sepuluh pasal tentang aturan bertingkah laku dan lima pasal tentang hukuman berat yang menanti pelanggarnya. Termasuk diolok-olok secara tidak hormat, dibenci oleh idolanya, dikucilkan lingkungan sosial sekolah, dibuntuti Sadako ke kamar mandi, dikutuk Rikudou Sennin—"

"—intinya kalian akan lebih memilih meninggalkan sekolah jika melanggar aturan itu!", potong gadis pirang di sebelah kiri tiba-tiba, menghentikan kicauan gadis pirang di sampingnya yang mulai melantur.

"Ah, Temari aku belum selesai~"

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengoceh tak jelas!"

"Sudahlah Naru-chan, Temari..."

"Baik-baik.. Kau ini cerewet sekali!"

Gadis di tengah itu mengerucut lucu, lalu mulai kembali berbicara.

"Nah, yang harus kalian tanamankan baik-baik dalam pikiran kalian adalah, _fansgirl_ bukan sekedar gadis yang terobsesi pada pangeran-pangeran sekolah. Kita adalah sekelompok gadis yang bergerak secara terorganisir di bawah tanah, untuk melindungi, mengawasi dan bertindak tanggap darurat atas segala macam bahaya yang mengancam idola kita. Kita juga berkewajiban untuk menerima idola kita apa adanya tanpa berniat meminta imbalan atau jasa sama sekali. Oh, tapi jika idolamu mentraktir ramen seminggu sekali, aku rasa itu cukup bijak untuk dipertimbangkan".

"Jadi, kalian siap menjalani kehidupan berat sebagai _fansgirl?_"

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**Keterangan:**

**[1]. Lyric **ini diadaptasi dari lyric lagu _Aing pendukung Persib_ dari Pas Band. Maaf gan.. kuchi emang bobotoh Persib ahahaha..

**[2]. Kantung semar **adalah Sejenis tumbuhan insektivora (pemakan serangga). Mereka menarik serangga dengan baunya, hingga hewan itu terjebak oleh cairan khusus yang lengket kemudian dicerna secara perlahan-lahan.

**Ending yang yang gaje untuk fic yang gaje... Ahahaha..**

**Senengya udah namatin ff ini..**

**Terima kasih untuk setiap reader yang memfollow, favorite dan udah ngasih tanggapan tentang ff ini.**

**Mantra yang di kamar mandi itu asli lho, kuchi gak ngarang kata-katanya Hehe.. Mohon maafkan semua kesalahan termasuk mis-typo(s) yang bertebaran. Kuchi cuma sempet ngedit satu-dua kali.**

**Yo, mind to review, Minna?**

**kuchiharu out!**


End file.
